Friendship Heartbeat
by Miracle fairy
Summary: We all know Maki Nishikino to be the cold, strict type person who always hides her emotions, but what happens when she is unable to stop the beating of her heart or the blush which appears on her face due to a certain someone?, will she ever admit that she feels this way?. Honomaki, slight Honoeri
1. Chapter 1: A pleasant invitation

**Hello everyone, so yeah it's me again. I know i have to finish my other stories but then i got an idea, and thought that this stroy would be good too since there are really not much Honomaki fictions out there.**

 **So, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sundays were meant for relaxing, they are meant to just get a break from the school and none can interrupt your day, well atleast that's what Maki thought with a sign she looked at the smiling ginger who was sitting at the opposite side.

"What do you want?" Maki asked.

"Oh! you don't have to be mean Maki-chan," Honoka pouted.

"Hey ! I was only asking you what you want, how is that mean?" the ginger suddenly came to thier house telling she had something to tell her, and now she was acting as though Maki had invited her.

"Well, when you telling it that way, anyone can say you're angry," Honoka continued.

"Of course i'm angry," Maki admitted "You suddenly come out of nowhere on a sunday and tell that you have some kind of problem, and now you're smiling as if you had succedeed in fooling someone on April 1st," . Honoka wondered how did Maki come up with such a conclusion, here she is the one who is smiling all the time with the way Maki frowns, anybody will think the redhead is in some problem.

"Wait, i said i had something important to say, i didn't tell that i'm in trouble, Maki-chan," Maki coughed into her fist obviously embarrassed with the mistake, but then it was not like her to worry so much for something Honoka said,

"Whatever this better be important or else-"

"It is important Maki-chan," Honoka said standing up suddenly "you see we are going to the amusement park,-"

"So going to the park is important,"

"No, maki-chan, you see this park opened recently the owner says he's our fan, so he gave us free tickets to be the first customers of the park, see now is'nt this important news?" Honoka said. Maki's eyes twitched in irritated, she wanted to hit her head against the wall, to think she actually believed Honoka. Of all the things-

"Besides you looked kind of depressed yesterday, so i wanted to cheer you up," Honoka said smiling as if it was the best solution for Maki, her smile made Maki blush,

 _" does she have to smile all the time,"_ she thought, turning away Maki started twirling her hair,

"Thanks for you're concern, but i was just a bit feverish yesterday, but i'm fine now," it was true she could hardly practice, but being the stubborn person she was she didn't say anyone that she was sick, even though they kept asking what was wrong many times.

"What?" Honoka got shocked, seeing the reason suddenly come out the blue "you had fever and you never said us?" she asked in a worried tone. Seeing Honoka pouting,

 _"she looks adorable, wait why am i thinking this, and what am i thinking, she's not cute,"_ as Maki was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Honoka coming close to her until the ginger put her forehead against Maki's. She backed away immediately,

"What are you doing, Honoka?'

"Just checking you're temperature,to see weather it is decreased or not," and she placed her head back against Maki's, suddenly Maki's face grew hot and her heartbeat increased.

" _Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast?",_ she looked at Honoka who had her eyes closed, she placed a hand on her chest, wondering wheather she has got fever back again, Honoka opened her eyes seeing the blue crystals, her blush intensified she was pretty sure she might do something that she will regret later if Honoka dosen't move back soon, this did not happen when she put her head against Rin, while she wad scolding her for complaining about english. But thankfully Honoka moved back and sat down.

"You seem okay to me," Honoka said. Maki tried to keep her cool

"I am okay now,". Honoka looked doubtfully at her, but then it is easy to convince her anyway,

"So you're coming right?" Honoka asked again as if confirming that she was coming rather than asking her to come, of course Maki was going to refuse, but Honoka gave a teary eyed face, it was impossible for her to resist now,

"So will you come?"

"Aright," she responded suddenly before she could stop herself ,Honoka was surprised for a second, but grinned hearing it, as if she won a lottery

"Yay! Mission accomplished," she got up and twired around "it's at 3:00 pm, so we'll meet up there," Honoka took her bag ready to leave when Maki snapped out of her thoughts,

"Hey Honoka?", the said girl who was ready to leave turned around,

"Yeah, Maki-chan?"

"You could have just phoned me to tell this, why did you come all the way here,?". Well of course Honoka knew that the redhead would never come if she did that, but she didn't want to tell that might make her angry.

"I like your house, it's so big and-" Maki rolled her eyes at the lame excuses the ginger kept mentioning "and you have a big piano"

"Honoka stop messing around and tell the real reason,". Maki glared, she gulped

"I told you i wanted to visit-" Maki's glare intensified, Honoka signed she didn't want two Umi's in her life now,

"Okay, so i know Maki-chan will not come if i just call, so i just thought this will work better,"

Maki's didn't do anything to Honoka's relief. Putting on her pink shoes Honoka stood up and opened the door just as she was about to walk out, before Maki really gets angry , she turned to look at her

"Besides it's no fun without Maki-chan with us," with a smile she left after waving goodbye, Honoka's words caused a huge blush to come on her face, she looked out to see Honoka leaving

"She alw _ays finds ways to make everyone happy, dosen't she?"._

"Maki did Honoka go?"

"Yeah,"

"That's too bad i wanted her to try some cookies," her mother signed, then noticing Maki ,"looks like you both had fun,".

"Wha-what are you taking about mom?",she came to just invite me the amusement park,"

"So you're going?".Maki nodded.

"That's very strange you don't like to go to parks, and smiling a lot too, guess you want Honoka to come and visit you again,". Maki could not take this she already blushed many number of times in front of Honoka.

" _Mom has a point though, why did i accept her invitation so easily,"_

"Maki dear come for lunch,"

"Yes mom," with still questions in her mind Maki closed the door behind her and followed her mother to have lunch.

* * *

 **So, a new story it's my first time writing with a romance genre i don't know much about it but i'll try my best to write it, forgive me if i mess up.**

 **And sorry if you don't like making Maki blushing so many times.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Amusement park

**Hello everyone, so** i'm **back with a new chapter thanks for those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story.**

 **Review response**

 **Yurikisu; here is the chapter.**

 **Lintete; Sorry about spelling, i do make mistakes when i'm in hurry, please i'll be happy if you point them out in the later chapters.**

 **Fangirl 315: Thank you! As long there are Honomaki fans i'll keep writing**

 **A large bear: Yep! Honomaki is the best.**

 **DArkSIDe idol H31l; ( complicated name) , here is the new chapter i hope you like it.**

* * *

 **"** So everyone let's go have some fun," Honoka's voice echoed through the empty park, it felt wierd for them to come to a empty amusement park, but it didn't seem to affect Honoka,

"Wait hold it!" Nico called out."you called the great idol on a sunday, i usually don't get free time so-" everyone rolled thier eyes as the twin tailed girl continued speaking nonsense.

"Don't worry senpai this park is good," Honoka said.

"And how do you know that? It's your first time coming here too," Maki asked. Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hmm, i don't know, maybe sixth sense, haha," Maki got irritated.

" _i can't believe i came here, this is your fault Honoka, i should have just stayed home but it's not like Honoka would just give up on trying to bring me here,"._

"Besides look at this place everything looks fun here,"

 _'_ Hey look a roller coaster ride," Rin said in full excitement.

"It's huge," Honoka added.

"Nico Yazawa will be the first one to ride it," Nico said before running towards it.

"Nico-senpai wait," Honoka called out as she and Rin ran after her. The others were'nt interested in the amusement park in any way, same goes for Nozomi until her eyes fell on Maki who was smiling at something, curious as to what it was she followed her gaze to see that she looking at the ginger, she smirked

 _"this is going to be interesting,"_

"Well that's weird," Nozomi said looking at the redhead, everyone looked at her confused at the sudden statement.

"What, what is weird?" Maki asked not liking the way she was looking at her, everyone knew that it means the third year is upto something.

"Who would have thought that you would come to the park Maki-chan," everyone analyzed what she said before deciding that she was right.

"Yeah, that's right,"

"It's not like you,"

"Something is wrong,"

"Is today a special day,"

Maki rubbed her forehead in frustration, was it really a big deal that she came

"Well i didn't want to come, but Honoka requested me to," she said crossing her arms "since she requested, i came along,"

 _"BINGO,"_ Nozomi thought, "oh, who would have thought it would take only 15 minutes to convince you to come, we must learn from Honoka how to do that". Maki looked away from them

"It's not like that, it's-" she stopped realizing something "Hey how do you know Honoka came to my house, and more importantly how do you know she took 15 minutes to convince me,". Nozomi waved her phone like it was her card

"It's not like Honoka to keep secrets," Maki signed, of course not it was Honoka after all, she probably told all the details to Nozomi, the third year usually is interested more in other's lives even though Maki dosen't care much about that it can get annoying sometimes.

"I'm not that stubborn though," everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What,"

"Nothing",

"Well i guess Honoka put some magic on you , that's why you came today," Eri said,

"Come on Eli don't speak like those kids who ran away now," .

Somewhere else,

"I feel like someone just spoke about us," Nico said "don't you guys think,"

"Who cares, the best part of the ride is going to come," Rin replied

"I still feel that someone is insulting us, hey you two are not even listening to me" the twin tailed girl crossed her arms, but Honoka and Rin continued to ignore her.

Back to the others,

"Wow, it will become a news that idols can get power, idols are amazing," Honayo went back into her idol fantasy world again "i guess Honoka-chan has the power of magic already, you know the power to make anyone smile just looking at her,". Maki was seriously getting irritated, should everyone make a mountain out of a molehile, she just came along what was so great in it?

" _Wait magic?"_ Maki remembered how her heart kept beating like a jackhammer whenever Honoka got close to her, and oddly she felt quite eager to come to the park with Honoka.

"Ah, young love~" Nozomi commented seeing the dreamy look on Maki's face, the redhead immediately snapped out of her thoughts

"What?" thankfully no-one was around to hear thier conversation, but Nozomi knew better than to put her tsundere junior in a bad mood.

'Nothing!" she responded quickly "look, Honoka-chan, Nico-chan and Rin-chan have come back,".

" _Good this conversation was getting really annoying,"_

"Come-on guys we must make the most out of today and go on every ride," Honoka said cheerfully

"Just because we're in an amusement park dosen't mean you can run away like that, the park is empty except us if you get lost no-one will be there to help you," Umi said glaring at her. Honoka pouted

"But-"

"The last time when you got lost in the water park we had to spend three hours searching for you and i don't want to do that again," everyone assumed the three 2nd years had gone together once, and it didn't look like Umi had the best experience there.

"I won't get lost this time, i promise," Honoka begged.

"No, means no Honoka," the ginger head signed, maybe the three of them should'nt have come back, Honoka was trying to get everyone to play but it was turning the other way around now.

"Umi-chan, you're being harsh," Kotori said.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get a free invitation to a empty amusement park," Eli said.

"Besides the owner wanted feedback about the park, we need to check out the park to do that," Honayo added. Everyone nodded in agreement, Maki kept silent she kept twirling her hair the boredom clearly shown on her face. Umi signed guess there was no choice

"Ok, i won't be possible to go together, we can't keep track of everyone, so we need to split",

"Yeah, it's better that way,'

"Besides you don't know when these three will run away," Umi said, the rest of them looked at the trio who were apparently discussing something important, like which ride to go on,

"I want to go to the 3-D theater hall," Nico said.

"I want to ride Ferris wheel," Honoka argused

"I want to see haunted house, nya," Rin said.

"I know let's put stone-paper-scissor whoever wins can decide the ride". The others signed,they need taking care for sure .

"How about we split in groups of three and put them separately,"

"Yep, we could go with Nico ," Nozomi said meaning the three second years together "as for Rin and Honoka,"

"I'll go with Honoka," a voice said, everyone turned around to see Maki. Everyone was silent for a moment Maki normally avoids situations which bothers her, so for her to suddenly offer help.

"Well, i don't want to go on rides anyway, so i thought it's better to do something," she said twirling her hair. That made more sense, but why she picked only Honoka was beyond anyone's understanding, well all except

" _This will be interesting,"_ Nozomi thought, "ok, Maki-chan, then i guess you three will have to go with Rin," Umi and Kotori who were expecting to go with Honoka nodded, a change once in a while is not bad is it.

"Hmm," Eri looked at Maki who had already gone to Honoka,

"What's wrong Eli-chi?" Nozomi asked. Eri smiled

"Oh, nothing i just was thinking Maki is acting very different today,"

"Yep, it's a good thing right,"

"Yeah!" Nozomi smiled and continued moving on to drag Nico before she runs away,

"Maybe," with one last look at Maki, Eri walked away with where Nozomi was,

* * *

"Do you want to go to the haunted house,"

"No,"

"How about the video game center,'

"No,"

"How about jumping frogs",

"There's a ride like that,"

"So you'll come,"

"No way,"

"Come'on Maki-chan, which one do you want to go on?"

"I said you already, that i'm here to look after you, i don't want to go on any rides" Maki said drinking her juice, they were near a tree which had a bench under it,so Maki made herself comfortable there, it was too hot as it was 12:00pm in the afternoon and she didn't have endless energy like Honoka, but Honoka has been trying to convince her to try going on a ride and it's getting to her nerves. She didn't herself understand why she agreed to take care of Honoka, maybe it was better that taking care of Rin or Nico.

"I'm not a child who needs to be taken care,". Maki threw her empty can in the nearby dustbin.

"Well, you are acting like one now,". Honoka, looked around the place,

"Where are the others?"

"Everyone went where they wanted to go," Honoka didn't understand anything by that, but that was least of her bothers now,

"Come'on Maki-chan it will be fun,"

"Well not for me, you can go by yourself," she removed a book and started reading it, Honoka groaned, she didn't even realize that Maki had brought a book with her, maybe that's why she had brought that small handbag.

"But it's no fun going by myself," Honoka pouted.

"Well don't go to any of them then,"

"Huh? What's the point in coming here then?" come'on Maki-chan pretty please,"

"You're whining won't change anything," all through the conversation Maki didn't remove her eyes from the book. For awhile it was quiet, wondering what happened Maki removed her eyes from the book and saw in front of her only to meet face to face with Honoka. She gasped and would have fallen off if the bench didn't have a back support.

"Wha- Honoka?" her face turned red,

"Please Maki-chan, just one ride," her blue eyes pierced through Maki's, there was no way to refuse now, while lost in her own thoughts, she said "yes" to a question which she didn't hear and the next thing she knew she was sitting on a roller coaster , it was the biggest one in the park, Maki didn't tell Honoka she was afraid of those rides not like she will admit it ride reached at the top, Maki's face turned pale seeing the height, she closed her eyes hoping this would get over soon,

* * *

"Ha,ha", clutching her stomach Honoka couldn't stop laughing even though her stomach was hurting from laughing so much, behind her a flustered and angry redhead stood who had her arms crossed, waiting for Honoka to stop laughing.

"Hey cut it out stop laughing already," . Honoka rubbed away the tears formed from laughing,

"Ha,ha" sorry Maki-chan but i didn't know that you were afraid of big rides" , Maki turned away embarrassed, when the rollercoaster came down at high speed she screamed and held tightly onto Honoka, the poor ginger had to gasp for air, but after that she could not stop laughing seeing Maki's expression.

"I was not scared, i was only a bit surprised ok?"

"Hmm, well that's Maki-chan",

"What does that mean,"

"Hey you can pick a ride if you want Maki-chan,"

"I said i don't-" she suddenly stopped her statement seeing something. Honoka was confused

"You don't what Maki-chan?"

"Come-on let's go on that," she said walking towards it. Honoka looked at it

 _"a giant wheel,"_ she smiled, glad the Maki actually picked a ride. The giant wheel moves slowly and it was located at a higher position. They could see the entire park from there.

"Maki-chan,"

"What is it?"

"Look the others", Everyone other than Nico and Rin looked exhausted, probably because they had to be taken care of.

"They look so small from here,"

"Yeah they-" Maki went to say but stopped looking at Honoka, the evening sun made Honoka eyes to sparkle, not to mention when she smiled she looked absolutely

" _beautiful,"_

 _"I think Honoka-chan has this power, you know the power to make anyone smile by just looking at h_ er," Honayo's words repeated in her mind.

Maki-chan is something wrong," Honoka asked. Maki shook her head

"No, i just had fun," Honoka was surprised, but turned back to look to look at the setting sun,

"See, told you you would,"

"Yeah, " the wind blew gently swaying her hair, she gave a gentle smile as the evening sun turned the sky orange, she unexpectedly enjoyed the day, guess amusement parks weren't bad after all.

* * *

 **"So hi everyone, how have you been, just a quick update they are really less Honomaki pics right?**

 **Well anyway, don't forget to review about this chapter, and thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3:Unintended injury

"The sky is blue, the weather is clear, the sun is shinning, it's time for vacation,"

No it's time for you to stop day-dreaming and get back to practice," Honoka slumped back to the mat they had placed near the shady area, they had a break from practice and due to Honoka's whining Eri gave some extra time, although why she gave extra time when Honoka asked, and didn't allow it when the others asked didn't make sense but noone cared, it was nice to get a break in this hot weather.

"But it's too hot i'm dehydrated," she complained.

"Well then get some cold juice, for everyone and be quick about it", Honoka groaned.

'I could get them," Kotori offered.

"Really-"

"No Kotori brought them yesterday too, stop being so lazy and get them," Honoka signed while Kotori gave her a apologetic smile. She got up shielding her eyes from the sun and was about to leave the door when she spotted Maki. The redhead was glaring at the empty juice can as if it did something wrong.

"How can it get over so fast stupid juice,"

"Well it has to get over sometime," Maki jumped a bit hearing her voice.

"What? Honoka don't scare me like that,"

"Well you were shouting at the juice can,". Maki's eyes widened

'Wait i was telling that aloud," she hid her embarrassed face in her hands, while Honoka was telling her it's okay, looks like the heat does mess with your mind.

"So Maki-chan want to come with me to get juice," . Maki knew better than to go with Honoka, she has been feeling weird around the ginger lately " _say no, say no, say no, Maki otherwise,"_

"Sure why not?" she replied.

 _"i'm such an idiot,"_ she thought " _but we're only getting juice what could happen,"_

"I didn't think Maki would agree to go with her," ElI said watching the two leave.

"Well it's fifty degrees hot after all, so she wanted it quickly i guess nya," Rin responded.

"It's only thirty two degrees Rin-chan we won't be able to stand outside if the temperature was that high," Honayo responded.

"Actually it may reach that much,' Umi added.

"Really,"

"While everyone was busy discussing about 'the temperature,' Eli's mind was elsewhere

"Something's not right Maki

* * *

Honoka hummed as she walked or rather skipped near the canteen, Maki followed her silently wondering how tired she looked a minutes ago, but she looks like she has full energy now.

"Say Maki-chan do you want this one," she went to press the button but Maki stopped it,

"No not that one," she placed her hand on Honoka's to stop her.

Time stopped moving.

" _I am touching her hand, i'm touching her hand god this is embarrassing,'_

"Maki-chan?"

" _What will she think now,"_

"Maki-chan?"

 _"I shouldn't have come here,"_

"Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted for the third time.

"What is it?"

"Could you let go of my hand," Maki looked down at thier linked hands, she had subconsciously squeezed Honoka's hand because of which, the poor ginger's hand had turned red, Maki panicked

"I'm sorry Honoka," she said, letting go of her hand, wondering wheather she really squeezed her hand that hard.

"Is it okay? let's go to the infirmary", caressing her hand Honoka shook her head "It's okay i'm fine,"

"Sorry i don't know what come over me,"

* * *

"Here you go,"

"Thanks Honoka," Umi spotted her red hand right away "What happened to your hand?"

"You see," Maki started, everyone looked at her.

"I slipped and hit my hand on the machine," Honoka said quickly, before Maki could explain, everyone rolled thier eyes of course this was no surprise, Maki frowned as Honoka covered up her mistake like that.

"You're so clumsy, Honoka, come-on let's go to the infirmary,"

"No i'm fine Umi-chan, it will get better,"

"But-" before Umi had a chance to protest, she went back to practice

"Come-on let's practice everyone," everyone shrugged and did as thier leader told them to.

* * *

"You didn't have to treat me," Honoka said looking at her bandaged hand. Maki removed the cloth covering the piano

"It was my fault, so i had to do it," Maku replied, both of them were in the music room, Honoka thought back of how the redhead suddenly came to her classroom and without a word dragged Honoka away with her, leaving Kotori and Umi confused, since Honoka was not willing to come to the infirmary she treated her in the music room, she was the daughter of a doctor so she knew exactly what to do. Honoka steyed back telling she wanted to hear Maki's piano

"But still it's-" she stopped realizing Maki wasn't listening to her, as she was focused on reading the lyrics, Honoka stayed quiet as Maki tried to put in the best music for the song, as she played Honoka wondered how a hand which plays such beautiful music almost broke her hand today.

" _Maybe she was in a bad mood,"_ she saw the redhead was completely absorbed in singing and playing the piano " _if that's the case i should leave her alone,"._ She got up and left the room.

" _good luck with the song Maki-chan,"_

* * *

"Phew final finished it,"Maki stretched a bit before realizing Honoka was there too, she turned around to look for her

 _"guess she left already,"_ she heard the bell ring signalling the end of lunch period " _I wonder how was i able to complete the song in such a short time,"_ an image of the smiling ginger came in her mind, she blushed " _No it couldn't be her,"._

The next day,

Practice went on as usual,

"Spread your legs wider, and bend more," Honoka struggled

"I can't,"

"Come on try and careful with your hand," the others blinked as the both of them continued to practice, Maki wanted to be Honoka's stretching partner and she was seeing that her hand remains uninjured any further. Eli didn't like it one bit for some reason, Umi and Kotori were far away from the group.

"That Maki sure has been spending a lot of time with Honoka," Umi muttered drinking some water, right away she realized something "don't tell me she,". Kotori saw where this was headed

"No Umi-chan, that's not possible, she scolds Honoka most of the time,".

"Hmm," Umi looked at them, Maki was looking at Honoka as she stretched "but didn't you once tell that if a person scolds you it's a sign that they actually like you,"

"Oh that means you like Honoka-chan too," Umi turned red.

"Of course not," her face grew sad "besides," both of them stood quiet for a while

"You're right Umi-chan, i hope thier just friends," Umi looked at Maki who was smiling at Honoka when the ginger was not looking

"I don't know, Kotori but i hope so too,".

"Come-on let's practice the next step," UmI and Eli shouted.

"Hai,". Everyone gathered around them, Eli could clearly say that she saw Maki's hand reaching out to Honoka's for a second, but it withdrew back. As she showed the steps along with Umi, only one thing went on in her mind.

"I won't let you have Honoka,"

* * *

 **I guess you can tell now that Eri dosen't like the things progressing between Honoka and Maki,**

 **So which pair should this story have Honomaki, or Honoeri, you're can Pm me or tell in the review, the one which gets more support will be the pairing.**

 **So, tell the pairing which you like,**

 **Bye, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4:An unusual morning

Honoka smiled looking at the time in the living room wall clock.

" _he'll be hear in a hour,"_ she thought " _wonder what present should i get him,"_

"Honoka come here quickly," her mother called, the ginger grumbled.

"What is it mom? I was about to go out to get a present," her mother didn't reply, she looked quite pale and shocked as if something very disastrous had happened, she followed her mother's gaze which was on the news channel.

 _"I repeat,"_ the news reported spoke " _it seems that the plane traveling from America to Tokyo had an unfortunate accident due to the hurricane and the 350 passengers onboard might not have made it alive, there is a search going on to-"_ Mrs kousaka heard a thud like someone fell down, she turned to see that her daughter had fainted, Yukiho and her mother ran to her

"Honoka, Honoka !"

"Onee-chan,"

"Wake up, wake up,"

"Come-on Onee-chan wake up,". Honoka blinked and sat up straight and looked around

"Are you alright?" her sister asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Did something happen?" her mind took some time to realize that her sister was in the room.

"You were whimpering in your sleep,". Honoka held her head

" _In my sleep, so it was a dream,"_.

"Wait you heard that," Honoka asked, her sister was in another room and the door was closed.

"Yeah," after a pause she asked "What happened are you really alright?

"Yeah!" upon her sister's unsure look "it was just a bad dream," she added. Yukiho's eyes softened

"Want to talk about it?" Honoka shook her head.

"Well why don't you just forget about it and go back to sleep?" she said surprising Honoka, no-one in her family tells her to sleep she does that a lot anyway. She looked at tha clock to see it was only 5:00 am, she felt bad for waking up her sister.

"Sorry to disturb-"

"It's no problem," Yukiho interrupted."i had to come and see what was up before mom and dad wakes up," thier parents slept far from thier room so it won't be possible for them to hear it anyway.

"I think," Honoka said "i'll get ready," Yukiho's eyes widened

"What- but- it's so early and-" before she could complete her sentence Honoka left the room.

" _i don't want to have that dream again,"_ she poured herself a glass of water. " _but it's been such a long time since i had that dream, i wonder why it's come back?"_

"Honoka?" she turned around to see her, mom with a shocked face obviously because she woke up so early, not to mention her dad did not belive it when they said Honoka had got up early.

"I'm going to school, bye,"

'Wait Honoka, it's only 7:00 am," her mother called out, but the girl had already gone her mother put her hands on her hip "what's with her today?"

* * *

The light blue sky and peaceful atmosphere was usual for Honoka who always used to start her day with a run so that she coming reach on time, breathing in the cool morning air she tried to forget the nightmare she had, soon enough she reached the school the hallways were mostly empty except for those who came early for practice, or any other important work, she didn't know what to do it was her first time coming to school before Umi or Kotori.

"Honoka?" a familiar voice called out, which was of course filled with surprise, a blond came in front of her a bunch of documents in her hand.

"Oh, Eri-senpai good morning",

"You're here so early?" Eli double checked the clock, and sure enough it was too early to even imagine that Honoka would be here.

"Well i woke up early, and could not go back to sleep," Honoka answered nervously. Eli gave her a blank stare clearly she wasn't buying the lie.

"Yeah,i totally believe you," to think Honoka could get away with such a lie, the ginger could sleep anywhere if she wants to, and she proved it when she slept peacefully on the train the other day even though there was so much noise of traffic.

Honoka adverted her eyes from her senior "Well what about you Eri-chan ?" . Well she realized Honoka was changing the topic but she didn't have the time to chat, she had a big bundle of documents in her hand and tons of work to do.

"I always come early to do my student council work, by the way i need to go do my work these documents are difficult to carry," she said adjusting them properly. Honoka then realized she was holding them all along.

"Oh, sorry about that, i'll help you carry them," she reached out to take them, but Eli backed away.

"No i'm fine," she continued walking, then turned back slightly "so want to come along, i don't think your classroom is open now,"

* * *

A cool wind blew the curtains slowly, everything was quiet except for the sounds of the birds chirping, Honoka put her hands on the back of her head, and her legs on the table and leaned back to look at the ceiling as if something interesting was there, after seeing the sane brown wall for fifteen minutes, she signed and looked back at Eli, the blonde was absorbed in her paper work as if that's the only important thing in the world, atleast that's what Honoka thought, Eli would have definitely scolded her for keeping her legs on the table, but she didn't even look up from her work.

Honoka knew she shouldn't be bothering Eli, but boredom was killing her.

"Say, Eri-senpai isn't there anything interesting around here?" Eli looked up to see Honoka slumped on the chair, her head on the table as if she is listening to a history lesson, she was so absorbed in her work that she forgot all about Honoka, it's not her fault, she was naturally used to work alone so unfortunately she didn't bring anything along to keep Honoka busy. Honoka looked at the pile of paperwork

"How about i help you?" .The last thing Eli wanted was for Honoka to mess up the work she had already done.

"I'll try to finish it off quickly,". Honoka pouted

"But i'm bored, senpai," she whined.

" _she looks cute,"_ Eli thought, before she knew what she was doing, she sat on a chair near to the one in which Honoka was sitting. Honoka was confused with the sudden action

"Eri-chan what are you-" she yelped as Eli pulled her into her lap, one of her arms tightened around Honoka's waist while the other went to her hair.

"Eri-chan?"

"You're hair is soft," she said, gently running her fingers through her hair, she gulped

 _"Eri-chan is acting wierd,"_ . The blonde pulled Honoka closer with her other hand and rested Honoka's head on her chest, but unfortunately for her the moment could not last longer as she heard footsteps of someone coming, she snapped out of her trance and let of Honoka, the confused ginger sat down on another chair and looked at her

"Is everything all right Eri-chan?"

"Yeah well-"

"Good morning" both of them looked towards the source of the voice, Nozomi was surprised to see Honoka with Eli and with Eli's red face she could tell something happened between them.

"My, my Honoka-chan's here, guess it's going to rain today," she looked outside "and i forgot to bring my umbrella," Honoka clueless of what Nozomi was implying responded

"But Nozomi-senpai it can't rain in summer," both of her seniors facepalmed , Eli went to retort but the school bell rang they looked at the time

"It's 8:30 , its time for class bye Eri-senpai, Nozomi-senpai," both of them said her bye as she went towards her class.

"Wow, i can't tell how time flies when you're with her," Eli said,

"Yeah, especially for you,"

"Huh?" Eli asked as Nozomi picked up her bag

"Come-on class is about to start,"

"Yeah," as Eli walked on ahead , Nozomi frowned

'I feel something bad is going to happen," she muttered to herself

* * *

 **Hey don't worry everyone, just because i wrote Honoeri here dosen't mean the story will be that pairing, honestly i haven't decided , because everyone kept telling different pairings.**

 **I have a few more chapters left before i could actually decide on it, so i hope you keep reviewing and messaging me with the pairing you want because the support is equal, so i can't decide based on that, oh they even suggested other pairing too, other than Honomaki and Honoeri**

 **You can suggeste other pairings too if you want, so i hope i can make up my mind after some chapters, so please do review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts on a rainy day

**Hello everyone, so it's been a while, i wonder has any of you given a thought about the dream that Honoka got in the last chapter, anyway you'll get to know About it in the later chapters.**

 **Review response,**

 **FIRESTORM from lunArian empire ; Sorry about the mistakes i'll try to reduce them as much as possible, and Thank you for pointing them out, i hope you do tell the mistakes if make them again in later chapters.**

 **Honomaki 4da win ; Thanks and you're right there are so many stories of them, i totally hate that pairing i don't know why it is popular, actually i hate any pairing that dosen't include Honoka, she deserves the love.**

 **Fangirl 315: Well if everyone says this pairing then i'll definitely write it, but yeah both Eli and Maki like Honoka,( that's for sure)**

 **Michigan-chan; sorry i don't think so, but there will be chapters focusing on both the pairings**

 **Darkside idol H3il; haha of course, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Haru21: thanks i'm glad you like the story and you're right Honomaki is the best.**

 **Guest: i should see about that, thanks for reviewing**

 **Like i said decision will take time, but let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

The sound of thunder echoed through the silent campus, the usually hot climate was suddenly filled with cool air, the trees and plant which were getting dried up in the summer were full of life again, but the sudden change of weather wasn't a good thing for muse.

Nozomi stared blankly outside the window as the rain kept pouring down heavily, it didn't show any sign of stopping.

"This is just great, i was only joking with Honoka-chan in the morning and now it really is raiNing and that too a heavy rain," . Another wave of thunder echoed through the room. Honoka was lost in her thoughts as certain words kept repeating in her mind

" _there was a giant hurricanne on the plane's journey. Our people have searched the area unfortunately it looks like no-one has survived"_

 _"_ Honoka?". Silence

"Honoka?" the ginger felt someone shaking her and she immediately snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at her friend who was not so amused that she was daydreaming at a time like this.

"Yeah, what is it Umi-chan?" Umi looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean? I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes, didn't you hear me?". Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

"Sorry Umi-chan, i was just wondering how we'll go home?". Umi reached into her bag and pulled out an umbrella, Honoka and Kotori looked surprised, when they were about to ask how did she have an umbrella

"I had left it in my locker the other day," she looked between Honoka and Kotori

"The three of us can't fit though,". Honoka frowned but then another thought crossed her mind "wait what about the others?" .

"They have thier own ways of going home,"

"Huh?"

"Thank you Nico-chi for sharing you're umbrella with me," Nozomi exclaimed suddenly.

"Nozomi , i never said that i'll share the umbrella with you,"

"Come-on let's go before the rain gets heavier," Nico frowned, but knew that there was no way to get out of this situation.

"Wow that's great Nico-senpai you knew it was going to rain today," . Nico smiled proudly

"Of course i could even tell the weather tomorrow,"

"No, she got the umbrella among all that junk she had stored in the clubroom," Nozomi said, Nico frowned

"Hey, they are priceless old rare cds, how dare you call them junk!" Nico yelled. Maki rubbed her forehead in frustration wanting nothing more than to stuff something big in Nico's mouth.

"How are you going, Honoyo-chan and you Rin-chan?" Honoka was probably interested in seeing how everyone gets home.

"Maki-chan, said her driver will give us a ride home," that was quiet unusual of Maki, Honoka thought

"That's good,"

"Yep, Maki-chan is the best," Rin said jumping on the redhead's back, Maki tried to push the annoying girl off her

"Rin get off before i change my mind," Rin got off her before she could get angry. Maki noticed Honoka who was looking worried she was about to offer her to come along when

"You can come along with me, Honoka," Eri said, the Umi and Kotori looked at her she actually sounded happy when she said that,

"I mean there's no way the three of you will fit in it," Umi went to ask why she only asked Honoka to come along with her, when Kotori interrupted

"That's great thanks Eri-chan,". Umi signed they didn't have any other options and it was getting late too,

"Ok, but make sure she dosen't play in the rain, she has a tendency to do that," Umi said. Honoka pouted

"I'm not that bad Umi-chan,"

"Come let's go," Eri grabbed Honoka's hand and walked away, while the ginger kept waving bye at them.

"Do you think she'll reach home without getting wet?" Umi asked seeing Honoka who was still waving at them, they had already reached the school front gate. Kotori laughed nervously

"Come-on Umi-chan have faith in her,". Umi signed and opened her own umbrella

"That's something i can, never do," she glanced at the school clock "come let's get going,". Maki was frowning the redhead obviously didn't get something she wanted and the two first years could'nt understand what it was, she looked at the gate but it was difficult to spot her friends with many other people and the heavy rain.

"It's okay they'll reach safely," Honayo said seeing the distressed look on her face. Maki huffed and turned away

"It's not like i was worried or something,"

"Bye Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan," Rin waved at them, Nozomi waved back but Nico was unamused

" _How did i get stuck in this mess?"._ The sound off a car driving in could be heard. Soon everyone left the school.

* * *

The rain drops splashed on Honoka's already wet hand, the rain was decreasing little by little but still not enough to go without a umbrella

"Well i guess Umi was right", Eli commented, Honoka looked at confused then she recalled what Umi had said.

"But i just wanted to see how much it is raining," Eli smiled

"Come-on let me dry your hand," Eli gently wiped her hand with a small towel, all along the way Eli made sure Honoka stayed out of the rain, the ginger wondered why she was being so nice, she knew that Eli was a nice person but it seems to have increased in the past couple of days.

"Nee, Eri-senpai why is it raining in summer?"

"It's probably mango showers",

"What, mangoes can fall out of the sky?" Honoka tried to look shocked. Eli playfully hit the girl, while Honoka giggled

"No, silly it means mangoes will start growing once this rain comes,"

"That's great , we could have mangoes everyday, they're so sweet-' as Honoka kept rambling on about mangoes only one thing went on in Eli's mind she wanted to know a answer to a question.

"Hey Honoka", she said and stopped walking, Honoka who kept on rambling on and on hadn't realized Eli had stopped, kept on walking until she felt the heavy rain drops on her, she ran back to Eli.

"Mou that was mean Eri-senpai,"

"Sorry, sorry", as Honoka cursed the rain for making her wet, Eli asked the question she wanted to ask.

"What do you think of Maki?" . Honoka stopped complaining and looked at Eli

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Maki?" she repeated. Honoka heard Eli the first time very well, what she wanted was an elaborate sentence, but seeing Eli it didn't look like she'll get one, she wondered why did she suddenly ask about the redhead.

"Umm," she started. Someone who was quick on uptake would have figured out what Eli meant by that question but then this was Honoka.

"Oh, she's a great friend, she is not very honest with her feelings but she cares about everyone, she has helped us from the very beginning and everyone knows how amazing her piano playing and singing is",

"That's not what i meant", Eli said, she tightened the grip on her umbrella "i meant what does she mean to you,"

"She's a great friend," Honoka exclaimed "like you Eri-chan," .

Eli signed Honoka's dense just has expected.

"Why did you ask about her?" Honoka's question brought her out of her thoughts.

"She looks," a strong wind blew her blonde hair "kind of different nowadays, dont you think?"

"Yeah, you're right, , she even gave a ride home for Honayo-chan and Rin-chan, seems like she's opening up a bit to others"

 _"or a bit more to you,"_

 _"_ and you too Eri-senpai," Eli stopped walking but Honoka kept the same pace,

"What do you mean?" . Honoka turned around with a smile.

"You seem more different too, more happy i guess both of you are starting to open up," Eli stared at the smiling ginger, before she say anything else, the rain cleared out, the small droplets of raindrops fell down little by little they glistened as the evening sunshine refleched through them, as it fell over Honoka, it made her look absolutely

 _"beautiful,"_

Eli turned around towards her house direction, and closed her umbrella,

"Come on let's go," she walked away swiftly a blush evident on her face, while Honoka ran to catch up with her

"Wait, for me Eri-senpai,"

* * *

 **Hello everyone, so this is a new chapter so you know i haven't decided the pairing, besides i like Honoka to be paired with any muse member, after all she deserves the love.**

 **By the way did you notice that this chapter too ended a bit like the 2nd chapter, only with a different character this time**

 **Anyway any guess on what might happen next, and what did you think of this chapter.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please do review you're thoughts to me**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: A stormy day

**Hello everyone, i know i'm sorry for leaving this story hanging for awhile,I hope you like thois chapter, it may be a bit confusing at first but it will make sense in the later chapters,**

 **Fangirl315:yeah i mean how could they betray the girl who brought them together, i'm glad you liked this chapter.**

 **Firestorm from lunarian empire: glad i am correcting errors, please do show them again if i make mistakes.**

 **Lychee-chan: i don't think i can do that, there is some Hono harem though.**

 **A large bear: well Honoka isn't that easy to get, you'll see as the story goes on.**

 **Thzgirl nidz fud:thanks hope you keep reading this story.**

* * *

"Dry you're hair properly Honoka otherwise you will catch a cold, besides didn't i tell you to be carefull how could you get wet? I-"

"Yes, yesi'm sorry," Honoka quickly came to the living room holding a towel, before her mother could say anything else despite being with Eli under her umbrella she still managed to get wet, i was not her fault the Eli started walking fast all of a sudden.

"I thought you shared an umbrella with someone," a voice said, Yukiho was across the room in front of the TV her eyes didn't look away from it as she kept changing channels.

"It wasn't a very peaceful walk," Yukiho's bored eyes didn't look surprised.

"Of course how can it be peaceful when you are there," even without looking, she could tell how much Honoka was pouting, after a while she put on the news channel

" _Today's news: the plane that was supposed to land in Russia seems to have a problem, the black mist has surrounded them it may lead to a plane crash, our people are trying to-"_

"Bad news everytime," Yukiho muttered to herself, after a minute her eyes realized that she was watching this in front of Honoka, she turned around to see Honoka who was looking at the news as if it were a horror film, fumbling with the remote she quickly switched it off.

"Onee-chan, forget it, it was some stupid movie," she said going to Honoka, when the ginger didn't reply

"Mom brought bread it is a special one, you must try it out," still no movement, after a while Honoka left without saying a word.

"Onee-chan !"

"Stupid news," she said "no i'm stupid to put that channel"

Yukiho slumped back to the chair wanting to go and hit her head to the brick wall

"What now,"

Lafter at night,

"Yukiho where is Honoka?"Honoka's mother came into the removed her glasses and and looked at her mother. Suddenly a realization dawned upon her, she gulped slowly

 _"Don't tell the news affected her so much,"_

* * *

The rain kept blocking her vision, the continuous downpour soaked her already wet hair and clothes, but she didn't leave the place and continued standing there in the middle of the continued rain, but she felt that it stopped suddenly, removing her wet hair from her eyes she could see that it was still raining her eyes glanced up to see a blue umbrella and sideways to see a worried and angry blue haired friend.

"Honoka!" have you gone crazy standing here in the rain, what if you get sick? what if you have to-" Honoka couldn't hear anything after that, she could hear everything else like that horn of cars, the laughter of children, the sound of the heavy rain, but she couldn't hear a word which Up was saying, she didn't care though.

"Are you even listening to me, i," ,"oh nevermind," looking at Honoka condition she realized she had to get her inside before she gets sick "come let's get you out of here first" Honoka nodded silently without a word she followed Umi.

20 minutes later,

A ginger sat in Umi's room, her clothes changed her hair dried, well partially atleast and a mug of coffee was kept at the side of her table, she didn't move or talk all she did was look outside the window.

"Yep she's here, yeah i'll send her when the rain stops, bye," Umi put down the phone with a sigh, Honoka's parents informed many people about her sudden disappearance, but only to Umi and Kotori from among her school friends because they don't know the other muse members that well, after a lot of searching Umi found her but not in a very good condition.

"So, she didn't move an inch ever since you made her sit in that chair," Umi's mother asked.

"Yeah!" Umi rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"It's okay, you know why it happened"

"Yeah!" Umi looked at her mother "she can't stay like this," she wasn't very happy about how Honoka is not serious in life, but she could not see Honoka like this, suddenly a realization dawned on her

" _No it can't happen twice,"_ Umi shook Honoka vigorously, Honoka blinked as teardrops fell from her eyes.

"Honoka are you okay?" the ginger nodded, Umi frowned seeing Honoka in this state, she gently wrapped her arms around her while Honoka rested against her.

"Shh, it's okay, everything is fine forget about that news everyone will be safe," Umi said, the news already said the people had no chance of survival, but Umi knew better than to tell that to Honoka

"Th-Tha-Thank you, Umi-chan," Umi smiled at those words despite Honoka's stuttering, she didn't feel any movement after a while and pulled back to see that Honoka had fallen asleep.

"Guess you're staying the night," she laid her down on the bed and switched off the lights.

"I see," Kotori leaned back against a wall, a worried look on her face she wanted to see Honoka instead of talking about her over the phone with Umi but her mother won't let her go so late in the night.

"It's okay Umi-chan, she'll be okay, she just needs some time to get over it,"

Umi looked up at the sky "i know but i didn't think it would affect her so much,"

"You know what Umi-chan, i kinda understand why it affected her so much,"

"Huh?" Umi got confused.

"Today the date"

"It is tuesday, what about," Umi looked at the calendar "it's the same date, so that's why,"

Kotori smiled painffully "Yeah,"

"She'll be fine by tomorrow,"

"But tomorrow is-" Kotori started,

"Yeah," Umi bit her lip "she has to get through it,"

Umi headed inside, the wind was a bit strong, "the day it's a bit like that day, i is getting pretty late i'll see you tomorrow, good night kotori,"

"Good night," Kotori kept the phone down,

 _"if only the skies were clear that day, Honoka life would be too but now she has go through this storm everytime she remembers it,"_ Kotori laid down to sleep hoping that the next day, the skies would be clear again.

* * *

 **i know i'm sorry for the delay we had exams all week , i had already finished the chapter just had to post it just when i thought of updating yesterday, i got a accident i mean really i slipped and fell headfirst on the hard floor and damaged my chin and it was paining like hell i was fortunate to have a neighbor who works in the hospital.**

 **She knew how to stop all the blood from flowing until, i could be taken to the hospital the put six stitch on it, oh great went out of topic anyway it was the worst experience in this year( hope i don't have anything like that again), because it really hurts, and it's a good thing we have study holidays now otherwise everyone will ask me about the bandage on my chin.**

 **Ok, so what did you think of this chapter, and can you guess why Honoka overreacted just hearing that news, can you guess which pairing i'm planning to continue?**

 **Review and tell me, bye ( be carefull from slippery floors)**


	7. Chapter 7:Honoka's absence

**Thought of** **posting** **this chapter earlier because i won't be able to update in the next few weeks, my exams are coming up, oh you'll understand why Honoka behaved in that way in the last chapter later now onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

"Come on Kayo-chin you can stretch more than that" Rin bent more sweat dripping off her face, she struggled trying to bend

"I can't,"

"Come on you can do it," Rin said trying to help her by pushing her back, but it seems there was a downside in that, Honayo yelled due to pain

"Rin-chan that hurts," Rin backed away hands in front of her in defense

"I'm so sorry," Maki stood far away from them, not because she gets annoyed by Rin easily or something, she does get easily annoyed but it was for a different reason today she didn't get to see someone today and it has been bothering her for a while not that she'll admit it even to herself, the second years were sure taking a lot of time, she let out a sigh and rested against the wall and closed her eyes.

"She's absent?" Eli's voice caught her attention and she opened her eyes,the said girl was with Umi, they had only climbed halfway to the terrace so they were still standing on the stairs people below and above wouldn't be able hear thier conversation, Maki was able to hear because she was near the door.

"Yeah!" Umi said, from her tone it was clear that she wanted to finish this conversation fast but it was not like Eli was going to

"Why didn't Honoka come?"Umi looked away.

"She said she had something to do today,"

"Like-" Eli said trying to Tell her to continue but Umi didn't

"She didn't tell me what it was," the grip on her bag tightened, Eli frowned

"But she's fine right , or did something happen to her?" Maki leaned a bit forward against the closed door she didn't know why she was eavesdropping in the first place but something tells that they won't have this conversation in front of everyone.

"She's fine don't worry", Umi said although her words didn't match her face she was the one who looked worried, Eli wondered if Umi really knows why Honoka was absent "if something happened i will definitely tell you,". Eli stared at her for a few seconds and then let out a sign of relief

'That's good, i was getting worried when she didn't pick my call yesterday," Umi who was going up stopped suddenly "What you call her everyday then?" .

"No only yesterday since it was raining,"Umi frowned

"Didn't you walk home with her," but Eli was not listening to her she went up and opened the door leading to the terrace, fortunately Maki had moved away from the door just in time.

"Everyone it seems our leader had some work today, so she is absent" everyone blinked at her sudden announced,

"Why did something happen?" Honayo shook her head

"She's fine, she couldn't make it school today that'a all"

 _"That's not all,"_ Maki thought, she wanted to know why Honoka didn't come but it didn't look like she's going to get some answers asking Umi, maybe she could ask Kotori, she signed knowing Umi she would have told Kotori to be quiet as well, speaking of which

"I'm sorry for being late everyone," Kotori apologized as she came in.

"Well we don't even know weather we are practising," Nozomi said.

"Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan is absent," Rin asked "do you know why?' . Kotori glanced at Umi before answering

"No, sorry Rin-chan,".

" _hmmp i knew it",_ Maki was about to say goodbye and leave when Eli spoke up,

"How about we go to Honoka's house to see why she was absent"she suggested, everyone thought it was a good idea except

"No!" everyone looked at confusion at Umi's outburst, the archer cleared her throught and spoke.

"We can't, she's not in her house," Eli turned to her

"How do you know that, you said you don't know the reason for her absence," Umi paused for a minute and then replied

"But she did tell me that, although she didn't tell where she was going,"

"Yeah, Umi-chan is right" Kotori added "Honoka-chan did say that,".If Kotori was also telling the same thing Umi is probably not lying Eli decided.

"Ok, why don't we just go home," Nozomi suggested before the conversation went any further, everyone nodded already tired from school, teachers sure give a ton of homework when holidays are close by, but Maki wanted to see Honoka.

"I know," she said as an idea came to her mind.

"You know what Maki-chan?" Rin interrupted her thoughts, Maki wondered when did she come in front of her,

"Umm," Maki looked away from her thinking what to say " i know what song to use for our next performance" good excuse.

"That's excellent nya," as Rin kept babbling on and on about how amazing thier next live will be,Maki had made up her mind on something.

* * *

"you want to buy something?".Maki twirled a lock of her hair and looked away from them

"yeah"

"can we come too?"Rin asked.

"no, it is a different route than the usual one so i'm going myself",Honayo and Rin looked at each other.

"ok then we will meet tommorrow"

"yeah"Maki continued walking towards where she wanted to go, she looked up the Homura sweets shop banner she didn't like lying to her friends but she could'nt tell them that she actually wanted to meet Honoka she was a smart student and she suspected that Umi was lying so she wanted to see herself wheather Honoka was there or not,

"welcome" a voice said as she entered the shop,it was Honoka's mother as usual,

'oh you must be Honoka's friend, hello there"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion is-" Maki started.

"no I'm sorry dear Honoka is not at home" her mother gave a apologetic smile, but Maki could see that the smile looked like a painful smile as if she was trying to hide her sadness, but she could not figure out what she could be sad about or maybe the redhead was just seeing things.

"ok,but where did she go anyway?"

"to her aunt's house" it was not like Honoka to take a day off just to visit her aunt,maybe the ginger was just taking a break.

"ok, i guess i should be going"

"You could wait for her if you want" her mother offered.

"no it is getting late, mom will be worrried if go home late" she turned around to leave,

"ok dear, Honoka is pretty lucky, to have friends like you who care about her" Maki paused at the door hearing the sentence and blushed she rushed hoping her mother did'nt see her red face, closing the door behind her she leaned back on the wall and hid her face in her hands.

 _"why am i so worried about Honoka anyway, she will come to school tomorrow"_ the signed and looked up at the orange sky, " _maybe because she is my friend or maybe because i wanted to prove Umi wrong"_ speaking of which she realized Umi was right, but there was something else which was missing in this incident, if only someone could tell her what it is,

"that's it"

"what's it Maki-chan?"Maki snapped out of her thoughts seeing Rin in front of her, her eyes twiched in irritation

"Rin what on earth are you doing here?"she screamed while the others wondered why did this girl scream seeing her friend, Rin sweatdropped maybe going to get sweets at Honoka's shop today was a bad idea.

* * *

Turning to one side Honoka looked at the messages she got from Umi and Kotori

"How did it go?"

"Are you okay?"

She was just thinking of replying when suddenly a call appeared on the screen, there was no name given,

"Hello?" she answered unsurely.

"Hello Honoka", a familiar voice replied, Honoka looked at the phone, it wasn't an unknown number it was the redhead's number, she had not saved everyone's number in her new phone she had brought, the old phone broke when she fell down on the floor the other day, she should have know better than to do acrobatics while the floor while it was wet, meaning messing around atleast she thought she was doing acrobatics, she slid on the floor and banged with the door , miraculously she just got a few scratches but the poor phone didn't make it.

She winced at the memory, she had yet to save everyone's number, but how did Maki get her number.

"I got you're number from Umi", Maki answered as if reading her thoughts,

"Oh," Honoka glanced at the clock, it read 11:30 pm,she wondered why Maki called her this late in the night. "So why did you call Maki-chan?"

"Well umm," there was a pause on the other end "i wanted to say good night that's all," .Honoka wasn't so stupid to believe that, to think Maki could make such a lame excuse, the person who dosen't even reply when someone says good morning is suddenly calling to tell her good night

"Honoka, Honoka? can you hear me "

"Come on Maki-chan you expect me to believe that, you wanted to talk about something else right?".

"Well, i just wanted to ask is everything alright you didn't come to school today?" Maki asked.

Honoka blinked wondering if it was really Maki who was talking to her, calling her and asking about her, she smiled.

"That's sweet of you Maki-chan" she said.

"It- it's not like i was worried or something", even without looking Honoka could say that Maki was blushing , "we could not practice today, how can we give a good performance this way, muse might not get good rank like this", even on the phone Maki won't give up her tsundere act.

"So you're worried about muse as well?"

"What, no i-" Honoka giggled, she was teasing Maki too much, she decided to stop otherwise the redhead may get angry.

"Hehe sorry Maki-chan, i had to go out today don't worry though i won't miss practice tomorrow".

"That's good" Maki seemed relieved, she knows she just stopped but she wanted to know Maki's reaction on this one.

"Hee hee who knew Maki could be so sweet and concerned"

"Hey" Maki obviously didn't expect the teasing to start again "i said you i was only making sure you won't miss any other practice".

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She said.

"Really" Honoka stretched.

"Yeah!" Maki answered unsurEly.

"Reeaaaly?" Honoka dragged.

"Fine," looks like Maki couldn't take it anymore "i was a worried ok, of what might happen to muse if something happened to you, so-" Honoka was surprised she was only teasing Maki she expected Maki to just cut the call or yell at her or something, she didn't expect a honest answer from her,

"Well i-" Maki on the other end had turned deep red realizing what she had said.

"Good night Honoka" she kept her phone down before Honoka could respond. Honoka smiled a bit and rolled in her bed and looked at the ceiling.

It's not like i wanted to be absent but i had to go there" she closed her eyes hoping she won't have any nightmares tonight.

* * *

 **yeah i'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, it's like i said if you don'nt understand what is going on it will become clear later on.**

 **So do you guys still think i should continue with Honomaki i mean it got the most support.**

 **Review and tell me.**

 **Bye have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Hello everyone sorry for the delay, i had my exams so i couldn't update. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Honoka !" The said girl snapped out of her thoughts to see Eli glaring at her.

"That's the fifth time i had to call you, stop daydreaming"

"Sorry Eli-chan" Honoka apologized.

"Honestly-" Eli started again.

"Let her be Eli-" Umi interjected "She apologized already" everyone looked at Umi in shock, normally even she would scold Honoka if the ginger was not paying attention but now she was supporting her,

"Umm," Eli was surprised too "sorry about that," she turned back to the meeting

"So what were we discussing" she decided it was best to leave Honoka alone today. Maki frowned watching this interaction

" _She's acting kind to Honoka all of a sudden"_ she looked at them as Umi whispered something in Honoka's ear.

" _Don't tell me they are-"_ Maki looked away to avoid making any assumptions, noone was really paying attention to the meeting and that included Nozomi, in her opinion there were other interesting things to notice like Maki's expression.

" _Wow, i wonder how Umi-chan dosen't notice the glares that Maki-chan is giving from time to time"_ as if she read Nozomi's thoughts Umi turned around to look at others, Maki looked away from her just in time.

 _"Strange i'm sure i felt like some one was watching me"_

* * *

"Nozomi" Eli called her.

"What is it Eli-chi?" Eli pointed at Rin and Nico

"They are not agreeing to practice the steps"

"But we did it 6 times already, please spare us" they wined.

"Well it's no use if you're not doing it properly" Nozomi smiled seeing both of them complain about cruelty on humans, they sure make a big deal out of everything, she suddenly grabbed Eli's hand and pulled her aside. The sudden action made Eli almost fall down.

"Nozomi what-"

"I had a question to ask" she said before Eli finished her sentence, Eli stood properly

"What is it?"

"Did something happen between you and Honoka-chan yesterday?". Eli got confused with the question, she looked up at the sky

"Guess it won't be raining today"

"Eli-chi?"

"No" Eli had to look down from the sky when the sunlight became brighter.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well-" Nozomi "she came early one day, became absent one day and does all the practice without a complaint today, so i was just curious of her sudden changes in behavior" . Nozomi did have a point but still

"I get it, but why do you think something happened between us?"

"Because she became absent right after that rainy day when you two walked home together, so you were the laat person to see her so i thought you'll be knowing something" Eli shook her head.

"No she was normal with me"

"I see"

"Eri-chan" thier energetic leader nearly knocked Eli down with a sudden hug,

"Honoka be carefull" Eli said as if scolding her, but laughed afterwards

"So what is it?". Honoka moved back and pointed to the others who were practising some dance steps.

"Could you teach me that step again? I didn't get it". Eli smiled at her

"Sure thing, good you're back to normal"

"Eri-chan?". Eli shook her head

"It's nothing come on let's go practice, i'm letting you go still you learn it" Honoka pretended to be shocked

"But it's so difficult, don't be strict with me" both of them knew that Eli would never be strict with anyone, that's the reason Honoka came to Eli in the first place.

"I'll help you" Honoka gulped hoping that's not who she thinks it is, her hopes went down seeing Umi in front of her, Honoka had a shocked look again and Nozomi knows for sure that this shock was real. Honoka was more terrified from taking lessons from Umi than taking scolding from her teachers, she gave a apologetic look to Honoka as the ginger was trying to get away from the situation but it was impossible now.

"You'll learn the dance in no time" both of them smiled at Honoka, while the ginger cried out

"Someone save me"

* * *

The slow crunching of the leaves could be heard as, two girls walked slowly or rather one was walking and the other was trying her best not to fall down.

"You didn't have to break my bones Umi-chan!"

"Don't exagurate" Umi said "besides we missed practice yesterday, so i tried to make up for it" she adjusted her huge bag and walked a bit faster, which Honoka struggled to keep up.

"Yesterday's practice?" Honoka pouted "Umi-chan you just made us do one week's practice"

"Didn't i tell you not to exagurate?" Umi signed.

"I'm not" to think Honoka was thier leader.

"Look the live is next week, we don't have much time we must make sure the show is a success" Honoka smiled tiredly glad Umi was so concerned about thier performance but the blue haired archer had always the habit of overdoing things, wheather it was studies, idol practice or any other things, after Eli and Umi made them practice they could barely stand up if only they understand that the rest of them don't have the stamina like they do.

"Don't worry Umi-chan we will make it a sucess" Umi huffed.

"Now you suddenly got energy out of nowhere" Honoka laughed a bit

"Well seeing you so worried about muse, i suddenly got energy"

"I don't understand you" Honoka looked over Umi, she was tried too but she was just not showing it, in fact Honoka wondered how did Umi carry the big archery items after that intense training.

"Hey Umi-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need help carrying that bag?".

"No need," she was confused with the sudden offer " that came out of nowhere," Umi said, just a minute ago Honoka could not lift herself up, now she was offering to lift Umi's bag.

"Well if you can carry something, then carry you're bag" Umi returned Honoka's bag to her, she was carrying it the whole way, since Honoka couldn't do it. At that point Umi remembered something.

"Hey Honoka how's you're hand?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you got hurt on thay day, how is you're hand now? she asked. Honoka looked at Umi in confusion when suddenly it flashed back in her mind, the time when Maki squeezed her hand.

"Oh, yeah it's fine, but that was a long time ago" she said wondering why Umi remembered that all of a sudden, she had forgotten it too.

"Why did you bring that up suddenly?".Umi did not look at her, she suddenly stopped which made Honoka stop as well.

"So how did it happen?" she asked, Honoka tried to look at Umi to see what she really wants to know, but Umi kept her back at her.

"I told that day, i got hit-"

"-by the machine, that's what u said," Umi turned and glared at her "but tell me what really happened Honoka?"

"What do u m- mean U- Umi-chan?" Honoka stammered.

"You can't fool me" Umi stepped at bit closer to her "i got hit by a machine, really you think i'll believe that?".

Honoka gulped, she didn't think Umi will find out about her lies, or make a big deal about it, seeing as she was not getting an answer Umi continued

"When you hit something it only hits in one spot and that spot would have gotten swollen or blood would have come out of it, but you're whole hand was red that day it didn't look like you hit something, it was like" Umi looked straight into her eyes "someone had squeezed it".

Honoka gasped and stumbled back, these actions proved to Umi that what she was telling is true, the good thing about Honoka was that she is very expressive with her feelings so she can't hide anything, Honoka started sputtering nonsense trying to deny the truth, but it was pointless. Umi didn't say anything just glared at signed knowing it was pointless to argue.

"So care to explain what happened?" the ginger leaned against a wall and told her about that day.

"Should have know, Maki was acting kind to you that day" _on second thought she acts kind to you everyday_.

"Yeah it's not Maki-chan's fault, she said sorry and even treated my hand"

"Fine, i'm surprised that she spaced out though"

"Yeah, she had lots of strength huh?" Honoka laughed nervously.

"So Umi-chan"

"Don't worry i understand that it was an accident" Umi said, Honoka cares about her friends more than anything and she would never want them sad.

"Yay, thanks Umi-chan"

 _"They say people don't let go of the person whom they like"_ Kotori words repeated in her head, she shook it away, but it got her thinking.

 _"Maki is usually carefully, was it really an accident?"._ At that point it was Honoka's turn to realize something.

"Say where's Kotori-chan?". Umi frowned

"She said she had some work to do so she went home early" without hearing the reply Umi started walking at a faster pace.

"Hmm really?" Honoka realized Umi had walked ahead, "wait Umi-chan i'm still tired you know".

* * *

 **AN: i think i have not been putting Honomaki in these chapters, sorry about that i'll make sure the next one gas Honomaki**

 **Yep for those who are confused about the second part,see chapter 3 you'll understand, so can any of you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

 **Review and tell me,**

 **Bye have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected situations

**Hey everyone, i'll just skip introduction and go straight to thr chapter.**

 **Misaka22: sorry that it's confusing, it will become clear in the later chapters.**

 **Shinchi 2504: Thank you, i love Honomaki so i decided to make this story, i hope you like this chapter.**

 **Dessert Maniac: Thanks, i know there are errors, but i still try to correct them as much as i can.i'm glad you like the story despite the mistakes. i've read you're stories too i don't think i can write amazing descriptions like you do, but i'll do my best, thanks for reading.**

 **Fangirl 317: thank you for reading,**

 **Yuu: thanks i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Everyone in this world have secrets wheather it is big or small secrets are still secrets,some people are good at hiding it and some people are not, sometimes secrets are shared between friends which we don't want the third friend to know, but secrets cannot be hidden forever, a time will come when the secret gets revealed, and when it does things start to get ugly, unfortunately Umi learned it the hard way, she knew keeping this secret from Honoka was a bad idea, but she did not know wheather to telling her right away was a good idea or not.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" when she didn't hear a reply from Kotori she turned to Umi,

"Umi-chan?". Umi looked at Honoka who stood in front of them, she was trying to act angry but she could'nt Kotori was leaving them possibly forever and they didn't even tell her, Umi opened her mouth but no words came out of it. Kotori sat on a chair next to crying and muttering sorry over and over again for not telling, everyone still seemed shocked with the turn of events, it all happened in a blink of an eye, one minute they were eating, drinking and having fun, the next minute Umi suddenly stood up requesting for everyone's attention, they knew by Umi's tone that it was something important but they never imagined it to be this important.

Kotori was leaving japan in a week, and she was going far away to another country to learn about fashion designing, Honoka didn't ask where she was going, because she didn't want Kotori to go there. She would be happy for her friend, that she got an opportunity to do something she always wanted, but not if she had to be separated from her.

"It's Kotori's decision, you must understand", Umi seemed get some words out, "she wanted to tell it to you herself, but she never got the courage to do so-"

"But she told you?" Honoka realized at that point that Umi knew it all along, Kotori knew that Umi can handle the news better than her, well Honoka had to admit that it was true but still friends should not hide these matters from each other, Umi used to tell that, and now she herself hid something so big, atleast this explains why she has been avoiding any questions relating Kotori lately.

"There's just no-" everyone looked sadly at Honoka, who bent down in front of Kotori.

"You can't leave kotori-chan, is this really what you want to do?".

"I'm sorry Honoka-chan, i wanted to tell you but you were going through so much back then so i couldn't upset you more-" her voice cracked , Honoka didn't hear the rest, she stood up slowly everyone wondered what she was going to do

"I can't accept this"

"Honoka" Umi said.

"No!" without another word, she dashed out of the room ignoring her friends calling after her, she grabbed her bag and left she just wanted to get out of the school, she didn't care where she was going, the only thing thay mattered was that she went far away from school.

* * *

She suddenly found herself in a big garden, which was empty, she had no idea how long she had ran, but it should have been a long time because her legs were killing her, she panted heavily and crashed down on the soft grass.

She didn't know where she was exactly but that was the least of her worries, bringing both her knees to her chest, she put her arms around them and buried her face in as if to disconnect herself from the world, noone else was there which was a good thing for her, some time to herself was what she wanted, atleast that's what she thought.

"What are you doing here, Honoka?" a familiar voice said. That was impossible she was sure she had come far away from school, yet she found her.

"Are you okay?"

" _please go away",_ Honoka thought, it was not like Honoka didn't want her to be there, but right now she didn't want to meet anyone that's the reason she didn't go home, but how did she find her anyway, maybe everyone went looking for her around the place, but i was amazing that they found her so quickly, it's been only 20 minutes since she came to that place, she didn't lift her head hoping the person would just leave her alone,but the person didn't go, she sat next to Honoka quietly.

Silence loomed between them, only sound of the wind could be heard, she did want to be alone but it was getting difficult to breathe when she is covering her face, after about 15 minutes Honoka raised her head, the girl's red hair blew gently from the wind she had her eyes closed, it looked like she was just enjoying the feeling of fresh air.

"Maki-chan?". Maki become aware that Honoka was finally looking up, she gave a sad smile.

"Good i thought you'll remain in that position forever" Honoka sat up straight at looked down.

"You okay?" Honoka glanced at her, of course Honoka was anything but okay, Maki obviously knew that too but maybe she just wanted to a conversation, but Honoka had other questions in mind.

"Well, what are you doing here Maki-chan?" Maki huffed, obviously not impressed that Honoka answered her question with a question.

"Really, that's the first thing you say?' Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Maki-chan, i don't know where i have come, and to think you're here too is more confusing" she said.

"You're at my dad's summer house" Maki said, Honoka blinked how on earth did she reach a place which they had to take a train to go.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was newly built" that made more sense, now that she noticed it had many flowers and a beautiful fountain , and the grass was soft and everything, no wonder why noone was around.

"How many summer houses does you're family have maki-chan?"

"About 10"

"10?" Maki's family sure was rich.

"By the way Honoka" Maki said "how did you reach here, this place is atleast 3 kilometers away from school, not to mention you didn't even know about this place until i told you",

Honoka frowned, Maki was right how did she come here,all she could remember was running like crazy, she didn't even know where she was going, so it must have been a miracle that she reached to one of Maki's summer homes, she should have ran really fast to reach a the place in 30 minutes, maybe she could have won a marathon in that speed.

"I don't remember, i just wanted to get out of school and then i started running super fast and before i knew-"

"You reached here-" Maki finished for her. Honoka nodded, she must have looked silly to everyone on the streets.

"Strange, what a coincidence" Maki muttered.

"Well yeah!" Honoka said, but she became curious of something "by the way Maki-chan, how did you know that i was here".

It's couldn't be that Maki knew perfectly that she would be there in one of her summer houses.

"We have cameras for security purposes, so a security guy saw you and said to papa and papa said to me that one of my friends are at the summer house, so i thought i maybe it was you.

"And why's that?"

"Because you ran away earlier and i didn't invite anyone else here today", hearing that Honoka realized she came to her house without permission.

"Sorry about suddenly barging in-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it"Maki said, the entire day was kind of crazy, she was trying to get away from one situation but ended up in another, she would have never imagined that she would be sitting in a garden talking with Maki, or get to know about Kotori's sudden departure today, suddenly the things which happen in the clubroom flashed in her mind, it's not like it was not in her mind but it was not bothering her that much when she was talking with Maki.

But now she realized her friend was leaving them in a week and there's nothing she can do about it,

"Honoka are you okay?

"Yeah i'm" she touched her face,odd she didn't realize she was crying.

"Well that's odd, i think something went in my eyes" faking a smile, she rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears, Maki reached out and grabbed both her hands

"Don't"

"Huh?"

"Just let them out, bottling up your emotions will make you more upset" it was quite funny hearing that from Maki, she would be the first one in list of people who never become emotional in front of others but Honoka is nor someone who can't hide her feelings, few seconds later she burst out into tears, Maki didn't do anything or say anything, she did not know how to comfort a crying person, she was never alone in these situations anyway her family was always busy both her mom and dad never really interact much with her, and thier family had a respect in society so her dad always said her to keep in emotions in check, because thier daughter needed to be strong like them.

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, didn't mean to cry suddenly like that" Maki finally looked at her, the evening sun's orange light sparkled in Honoka's teary eyes, she quickly turned away.

" _How can she look beautiful even when she's crying?"_ she paused for a while " _wait what am i even thinking, this is a serious situation"_ she stood up suddenly and started walking towards the house, maybe they stayed in the garden for too long, Honoka thought Maki had got tired of her and wanted to go away, but the redhead turned back

"Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?"

"The wind is getting pretty strong" as if on cue, the speed started to increase Honoka nodded and went in with her.

* * *

"I think some coffee would be good"

"Alright" the servent left them alone after asking what they wanted. Honoka's eyes were downcast and she didn't lift her head up even when the servent brought sweets, bread and coffee. Maki frowned maybe food was not the best way to cheer up people, maybe she should tell something.

"Honoka!" she called out suddenly, the said girl raised her head.

" _Crap, now what do i say?"_

"Umm" she started Honoka looking at her expectadly.

"You should stop Kotori from leaving" Honoka stared at her for sometime and then looked down again. Maki mentally panicked,

 _"Was that a wrong thing to say,?"_

"You think so?" Honoka asked snapping her out of her thoughts, Maki paused for a while and then nodded.

"But how?" well of course how was she supposed to stop Kotori who had everything prepared to leave, in fact she has to just take her bags and go to the airport.

"Umm, i'm not sure but i'm sure you'll find a way" Maki hid her face immediately after realizing what she said,

 _"What am i saying, i'm such an idiot"_ Honoka was surprised to hear that from Maki, Maki heard giggling removing her hands she saw Honoka smiling and giggling, Maki was relieved that atleast thier leader was smiling now, but what was she giggling for?

"Oh that's sweet of you to say Maki-chan, it's great to know that you trust me"Maki's face turned bright red, she quickly started drinking coffee hoping Honoka would just drop forget what she said.

"You're right Maki-chan" she suddenly stood up, "we became school idols for a reason, and we wanted to sing and dance together there's no way we can let it end like this" placing her cup down she looked at Honoka who was looking determined now.

"Thanks Maki-chan" she gave a bright smile, Maki turned away blushing again it was not fair that Honoka could make her blush just like that.

"I didn't do anything" she said.

"Umm, Maki-chan?" Honoka's voice grew quiet again, what was it now, did something happen again?, she thought Honoka was back to normal but maybe she was wrong.

"Can i have some more bread, i kind of finished off all the bread the maid had brought" Maki signed, those words could only mean that thier leader was back to being that same cheerful Honoka again, she nodded asking the servent to bring more bread as Honoka, as Honoka thanked her again for helping her out today.

* * *

 **Well this chapter took more words than i expected, i'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes i'm too lazy to check,.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I'm in my holidays, so i'll try to update faster from now onwards.**

 **So anyway don't forget the read and review,.bye**


	10. Chapter 10: The love letter

**Hey everyone, i know it's been since forever that i updated this fic, college just started and i was busy with that anyway onwards with the chapter.**

 **Review response,**

 **Nelura: Well i can't say how the story will go on, you will have to see in the future chapters, i'm trying to correct all the mistakes but still some them go unnoticed by me so if you see them please let me know, and thanks for reviewing hope you keep reading this story.**

 **Negitoro shipper: i know right? there aren't many Honomaki stories out here, so i thought of writing one myself. Well even i'm not sure how i'll bring them together but i do have some ideas, hopefully they are good. Thanks fir the review.**

 **Yayasamuko: Thanks even i love pairings with Honoka, she deserves the love.**

 **Shinchi 2504 : You'll see in the future chapters, thanks for the review.**

* * *

Oopening the window Eli smiled as the warm sunlight lit up the room, it was cloudy a few days back and the room was dark even with the bright lights on, only the sunlight makes you feel that you have real light, because it gives both warmth and light, " _Just like her, she shines like the sun and brightenes up everyone around her, sure there were some cloudy days but, the sun always shines down on us just like her"._

"With that poetry in you're mind i bet you can write the lyrics instead of Umi-chan this time" Eli turned around hearing the sudden voice, Nozomi sat on the chair at the table an amused look on her face.

"Nozomi when did you come?" she didn't realize Nozomi was there in the room, she should have atleast heard the door opening.

"Well it's been 15 minutes, you were so lost in you're dreamland that you didn't notice me coming in"Eli blushed it was not like her to space out like that, so Nozomi was watching her the whole time without telling anything. She sat down at her table, she still didn't feel like doing her work even though it's why she's here in the first place.

"What do you mean by poetry?"

"Hmm?"

"You said i had a poetry in mind" Eli pointed out.

"Well you were humming a tune which i didn't hear before,so it must have been some song you made by yourself" Eli mentally facepalmed not only was she spaced out, she was even singing a song without realizing it, if Nozomi tells it to others then-

"Well can you-"

"Don't worry i won't tell anyone" Nozomi said, Eli sighed in relief. "Although it's not so embarrassing if you tell it to anyone".

"But please don't" Nozomi was right it wasn't a big deal, but she has some reputation to keep as student council president, she's usually focused and dosen't get distracted easily but nowadays she's not able to focus because she keeps thinking about a certain someone.

" _You have changed too, Eri-chan you seem more happier"_ a certain ginger's words repeated in her head.

"-chi, Eli-chi" a sudden voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Nozomi smirked,

"See you're getting lost in you're thoughts again".

"Umm well," Nozomi was looking through her tarot cards, must have probably finished her work while she was day dreaming.

"Hey Nozomi"

"Yes?" Eli fidgeted in her seat.

"Do you think i have changed?" Nozomi was surprised with the sudden question, she looked down at her cards for awhile and then looked up to answer.

"Yeah, you have you look more-" Nozomi looked outside "-happier".

Eli didn't say anything, she gathered the papers which she was working on, even though she didn't do much today she already finished most of the paper work yesterday so she just had to check them today, as she was about to put the papers in the cupboard, Nozomi said something.

"They usually say people get happy without any reason when they fall in love"

"What?" due to the unexpected response Eli dropped the papers which she was holding, they spread all over the floor and the fact that the fan was switched on didn't help the situation.

Nozomi didn't move a inch as if there weren't papers flying around the room, realizing the papers may fly out of the room through the windows she closed them as Eli quickly switched off the fan, wondering who switched it on in the first place, as Nozomi closed the last window she saw the second and first years walking together, they must have probably met along the way ,Nico was walking in front of them like a leader. Maki was smiling, curious to why she was smiling she followed the redhead's gaze to find that she was looking at the ginger,

" _Should have known,"_

"Well that's what people say" Nozomi replied, as she sat back down.

"Don't be silly they are just rumors," her face was flustered and she had turned away from Nozomi as she was picking up the papers, Nozomi frowned.

 _"Why does the cards tell me that something bad is going to happen?"_

"Hey Nozomi these papers are not going to pick themselves you know"

"Oh, sorry sorry", forgetting about her cards fortune, she went to help Eli she can't always predict the right future, maybe the cards are wrong, hopefully they are.

* * *

The big box made a 'thud' sound as Umi placed it on the table. Honoka and Kotori stopped thier conversation to look at it.

"What's in the box, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"You'll see" Umi opened it, they looked inside to see many letters in it, they took one each and opened them, they were all fan letters for muse

"I love muse, i love everyone in you're group, i hope you'll win the love live this time, i'll always be supporting you".

"All of the muse members are so wonderful and talented, all the best for love live, i'm sure you'll give a wonderful performance". The three of them smiled as they read each letter they didn't write much, just a line or two but they could tell that they really mean what they had written and had high hopes on thier group.

Honoka smiled after reading another letter she went to take another one when a pink envelope caught her attention, she reached out for it and took it, it was no different than the others except the color, Honoka was about to open it when the bell rang signalling the start of the class. Umi closed the letter she was reading and kept the box down,

"Well guess we'll have to see the rest afterwards". Honoka frowned she wanted to see the letter, but she didn't want to risk seeing it in the class , the teachers have a sharp eye and they might take it from her, she'll just have to wait for the school to get over.

After the classes got over, Umi took her bag and the box so that she could show the rest of the Muse,

"Come on let's go" but Honoka decided it would be a good time to open the letter.

"Honoka?"Umi said confused as to why the ginger didn't move from her place, she opened the letter, curious as to what was written in it Umi and Kotori glanced at it over Honoka's shoulders,

Dear Honoka,

I've always admired you, how you make the everyone shine while singing on stage. You always find hope in the most difficult situations and you keep moving forward no matter what happens, you're cute, funny and always there to help others. So, i just wanted to tell that i like you very much i hope you keep smiling and make others to smile too.

With love, you're no 1 fan.

The letter didn't have a name written on it, Umi and Kotori looked at each other " _this is bad"._ Honoka didn't say anything for awhile.

"Umm, Honoka?" the ginger closed the letter

"Sheesh she didn't have to praise me so much". Honoka grinned, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"She's praising me too much, i mean the rest of the muse are amazing too" she was still grinning probably happy with the compliments.

"Wow, and she even said she's my no 1 fan" Umi and Kotori blinked once, and then they realized Honoka didn't understand what the person was trying to say at all. Kotori sweatdropped.

" _Honoka-chan is so dense"_ Umi had to control herself from dropping the box on Honoka's head.

"You're so-"

"Umi-chan!"

"Hmm?" the box was almost going to fall,

" _isn't it best that Honoka-chan dosen't know"._ Kotori whispered in her ear, Umi realized that Kotori had a point,

"Yeah!" she held the box properly, otherwise it might really fall on the ginger's head.

"Come on let's go to the clubroom" Umi said.

"Okay!"as Honoka kept rambling on and on about how happy everyone will be after reading the letters. The other two second years walked behind her leaving a little distance between them so that the ginger can't hear anything they are speaking.

"Hey Kotori, don't you think that whoever wrote the letter seems to know Honoka quite well?" Kotori kept looking in front of her,

"Yeah otherwise she would'nt have written a love letter, so hopefully we can find whoever it is"

"Yeah and put a stop to it before it can go any further" Umi said in determination as she curled her hand into a fist.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter, like i said i'm sorry for the late update i could update today because India has independence day, means we have holiday.**

 **So can you guys guess who sent the letter and why Umi is determined to not let Honoka know that it's a love letter.**

 **Tell me in the reviews and thanks for everyone who have reviewed, favourited and followed the story.**

 **Bye have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected feelings

**Hello everyone, i thought of updating this, i had exams last week so i couldn't do it, and thanks for everyone who has reviewed favourited and followed the story.**

 **Shinichi 2504: Yeah Honomaki all the way, thank you for reviewing sorry for the late update.**

 **Yayasumuko: sorry about the late update( again), and i didn't understand what you meant by that could you tell me again properly.**

 **Aaron VS3 :Thank you , sorry for the late update.**

 **Natal 14: Thank you, well you've figured out something about Honoka but you'll have to wait and see what is really wrong with her, anyway i hope you like this chapter.**

 **Instajlotion: Yeah, Nozomi's readings are true though, thanks fir the review.**

 **Guest: Umm, you'll find out about that in this chapter.**

 **Negitoro shipper: Yeah it's a but annoying that she's so dense, but that's Honoka after all, and i've like this pairing from the beginning, hope you like this chapter.**

 **By the way noone guessed who sent the letter, i think you'll understand who sent it in this chapter. Anyway onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

The clock ticked slowly showing that it was 4:00 pm, the school hallways were empty everyone had already went home, but there was someone in the music room who was playing the piano or atleast trying to,

Maki had her hands raised above the piano as if she was going to start playing it, but she sighed and brought them down, she leaned back and rubbed her forehead, it's been 1 hour since she came in the music room, but she hadn't been able to play the piano at all.

 _"Come on stop thinking about it, it shouln't matter to me",_ that's what she kept telling herself but she couldn't get the incident from her mind, she got up and gazed at the skies which was turning orange as she recalled what had happened an hour ago,

1 hour ago,

The clubroom burst open, as the three 2nd years entered with one of them having a broad smile on her face,

"Idiot why do you always open the door like that, you might break it one day or worse you might give me hearing problems" Nico complained glaring at her junior.

"We got fan letters, lots of them" Honoka said cheerfully as if Nico had never said anything.

"Hey!" Nico said, but was interrupted again with a thud as Umi placed down the box.

"So we're famous now nya!" Rin asked excitedly,

"Suppose so", Umi can't tell just being popular in thier school as famous, but they were doing good progress, she was sure that they will become famous some day. Everyone soon started reading the letters and smiling after reading one by one, except Maki who found her book interesting than boring letters, she just wished that everyone would hurry up and finish reading them so that they could go practice.

"What? someone yelled , she looked up from her book, to see a very shocked Nico holding a letter,

"Noone praised about the super idol Nico-nii's great idol abilities-" Maki tuned out from Nico's rant but it was difficult considering that she was sitting right next to her, if she knew they would be getting these letters today she would have brought her earplugs or headphones, who writes letters anyway can't they message or e-mail or something but then that won't be something a real fan would do.

Maki went a bit far away from Nico and was about to return to reading her book when, she saw something in Honoka's hand it was a big pink coloured envelope, she frowned immediately ,of course she knew it was another boring letter but there was something different about it , maybe because of the colour, or maybe it was because Honoka was holding it.

Out of curiosity Maki asked,

"Hey Honoka?"

"Hmm?" the ginger who was smiling when seeing the letter Rin was holding looked at the redhead,

"What is it Maki-chan, aren't you reading any letters?, see this one it's good and-"

"Forget that" Maki twirled a lock of her hair,

"What's written in the letter you're holding?" that got everyone's attention.

"Yeah read it to us" Honayo asked.

"Ok!" as Honoka read the letter, Maki couldn't describe what she was feeling, a sudden rush of sadness, jealousy came to her, it was as if Honoka told them some tragic news instead of reading a love letter, of course everyone realized that it was love letter expect the leader herself.

"Someone help us" Honayo suddenly screamed scaring Rin and Nico who fell out of thier chairs,

"Ouch what was that for?" Nico asked angrily, rubbing her head.

"Yeah Kayo-chin, why did you scream like that?"

"Now this news will become scandolus if someone finds out Honoka-chan got a love - hmmmpp" she was stopped by a hand on her mouth, Kotori smiled as if it was normal for her to close Honayo's mouth.

"What did you say?" Honoka asked confused of why Honayo freaked out suddenly, and why Kotori suddenly closed her mouth.

"Honayo sure can get excited without a reason" Umi said smiling or atleast trying to,

"Hmmpp?" the girl squirmed, but Kotori didn't let go.

"We should just _forget_ about this and go practice, right Honayo?" Umi gave her a death glare.

"Y-yeah!" Honayo stuttered as Kotori let go of her, everyone wondered why Umi wanted to hide it from Honoka but they kept quiet it was better not to make Umi angry,

"Hehe wonder why she praised me so much" Honoka asked.

"One dense idiot!" Nico muttered.

"Maybe she wants to be friends nya!" Rin said, or maybe Honoka wasn't only the dense one.

"Another dense idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" finally Eli stood up,

" Come on let's go, you can see from this that everyone is expecting us to do well, we can't let then down" she said, everyone nodded as they stood up to go practice.

"Sorry" Maki said, her heart beating faster than usual, it became more when Honoka looked at her she turned away and took her bag,

"I just remembered that i have to finish a important work, so i can't attend practice today" she said and walked away before anyone could say anything.

* * *

She leaned back in her seat,

" _it should not bother me but i can't help it, the moment her eyes lit up when she read the letter, it felt like that letter had taken her away from me",_ she paused.

"Wait taken away, what am i thinking Honoka isn't mine yet". She blushed

"Wait yet, ?" , as if Honoka will be mine in the future" she hit her head on the keys of the piano in frustration and winced as an unpleasant music rang from the piano. She lifted her head

"Am i really in love with-"

"No, maybe i'm sick, yeah that's it, i should go home and rest". She left the music room convincing herself that she didn't like Honoka more than a friend.

It was a late evening, as soon as Maki stepped out the warm evening air greeted her along with a sudden hug,

"Woah!" she stumbled back and almost fell down, but she managed to support herself and the person hugging her, she looked down to see ginger hair and froze it was the person she didn't want to see right now,

Before she could do more than blink, two baby blue eyes looked into her eyes, her hands tightened around Maki's neck, a broad smile on her face, the close proximity caused Maki's face to turn scarlet, sure she had blushed before and Honoka had come close to her before as well, but she never did something like this,

with Honoka face so near her Maki couldn't control what she was about to do next she closed her eyes and leaned closer to Honoka's face.

* * *

 **hehe sorry had to stop there, i'm not so happy about updating so late but i promise the next one will come out a lot faster.**

 **Anyway read and review.**

 **Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: the glistening sunshine

**hello everyone, before you shoot me for updating so late i had my reasons which i have mentioned at the end of the chapter, because i'm sure you don't want to read that anyway.**

 **Review responses,**

 **Yayasumuko: Thanks for the clarification, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Misaka 22: yeah sorry typing error, i'm not so patient enough to check all the mistakes. About the letter you'll find out soon, and about Maki read this chapter you'll see.**

 **Weebvirus: i know they are really dense na, thanks for reading this story hope you like this chapter.**

 **imarailgun. 20: It will get more exciting in this chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Negitoro shipper: oh thank you very much, i'm happy you find the story exciting and this chapter is long**

 **Shinchi 2504: it was a sign there and it's Honomaki here, hehe thanks for you're review hope you like this chapter.**

 **Honomaki 22:of course it's not a dream, and you'll find out about that.**

 **Aaron VS3: oh come on i'm not the only one to leave chapters at suspense, many authors have done that and it used to irritate me so i did it too, hehe anyway thanks for reading my story.**

 **And Thank you for everyone who has favouritted and followed the story and of course the people who reviewed too.**

 **Ok let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Sometimes you don't have control of what you're doing or saying, it may happen due to anger, frustration or even love. Fortunately someone stopped Maki from doing something she didn't want to,

"Maki-chan?" Honoka's sudden voice, stopped her movements, she blinked realizing what she was about to do and jumped away from Honoka (literally), she turned away from the ginger and placed her hand on her chest, it was beating like a drum as if she had just run a marathon.

"Well-" Honoka stopped not knowing what to say, she was confused as to why Maki is suddenly acting like she had run a marathon after she hugged her. After a few more minutes, when Maki's heart started beating normally, she turned back to Honoka.

"What on earth are you doing here, Honoka?" she asked. She was pretty sure Honoka would have gone with Umi and Kotori 1 hour ago. Practice takes one hour and she had been in the music room for 2 hours so it should have been enough time for everyone to reach home.

"Well waiting for you". she said as if it was a normal thing for her to do, Maki didn't look at her, eyes were straight ahead she didn't want to bang into something while walking just because she got lost by looking into Honoka's beautiful eyes. Wait-what where did that come from, stupid Honoka messing with her mind even though she didn't do that anything.

"Why did you hug me?"

"Hmm," she smiled "-simply, you know just wanted to give you a surprise", she laughed as it was a joke but Maki didn't.

"Umm Maki-chan" she was confused when Maki suddenly stopped when and turned to look at her, she didn't realize Maki's hand was coming straight at her before it was too late.

* * *

The roads of the city were mostly empty except for some people, two girls walked silently one who had a pissed off expression and another with a pouting one,

"You didn't have to hit me so hard Maki-chan", the redhead didn't answer, she just kept walking with Honoka following her, that definitely wasn't funny, it felt like her heart would come out of her chest, well that's going a bit overboard but she did feel like she would had definitely continued if Honoka hadn't said her name.

"And i used to pray to god not to give me two Umi's in life", the redhead still didn't speak, she knew Honoka was only messing around and she didn't have to take it so seriously, but for some reason she was upset, and didn't understand why.

"Maki-chan?" no response,

"Maki-chan" still no response.

"Maki-chan?" she yelled.

"What?"

" what's wrong? You seem to be worried about something, " Honoka frowned.

"Nothing's wrong", she didn't look at Honoka, but she was curious about something.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you go home?" Honoka rubbed her hands together, winter getting colder and colder and even with the gloves and coat she could feel the cold air.

"Well i was waiting for you", she said as if it was common sense.

"What? Why?"

"Well i thought it would be nice to walk home together, for a change",

"What about Umi and Kotori?" she knows that the other 2 second years, never leave Honoka alone expect sometimes.

"I said them that i had some work to do, although Umi wanted to know what it was, i said her i can do it on my own" Maki glanced at her watch.

"It's been 2 hours and i didn't even know that you're waiting, " she said feeling bad for making Honoka wait so long, what if the ginger caught a cold or-,

 _"wait why do i even care if she does"._

"Maki-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something there on my face?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you're staring at me" Maki blinked, and then she realized that she was really staring at Honoka.

"Sorry"

"You know what, i'm very hungry now, let's go to a restaurant", wow that came out of nowhere, way to change the topic, before she could say no Honoka was already dragging Maki along with her,

"But i'm not hungry" she protested, but Honoka ignored that.

"Which restaurant do you want to go?" Maki signed and decided to go along with it,

"Any resturant is fine with me" she already knew, it's pointless to argue with Honoka once her mind is set on something none can change it, even if it something small as going to a restaurant, she was getting hungry anyway, so hopefully they could finish this quickly, so that she could go home and get away from Honoka, not like she dosen't like the ginger, but it would be nice for her heart to have a break from beating everytime she looks at her, she couldn't really tell about she felt about the ginger, but she kinda has a hunch on why she was feeling this way, but it was too embarrassing and there's no way she could feel about Honoka this way, it's probably a infatuation, or something.

But right now the main problem was Honoka seems to have problem deciding which restaurant to go to.

"Hmm that restaurant makes the best rice",

"Oh but this one makes the best sushi"

"Oh but they make the most amazing noodles in that restaurant".

"It's so hard to pick a restaurant to go to, all of them are good".

"Arrg!" Maki was getting irritated as Honoka kept mentioning more and more restaurant and what they are famous for, she had no idea that the place had that many restaurants, how did Honoka know all the restaurants anyway, the ginger has trouble remembering two or three places in her history chapter, but she didn't have problem of recalling 20 different restaurant names,

"Oh, this one makes the best ramen".said probably the 25th restaurant, in her list of restaurants. Ok that's it Maki has patience but only Upto some point and Honoka just crossed that.

"Just pick one already!" she yelled , while the nearby people stared at her, she blushed embarrassed at shouting suddenly. Honoka was also surprised by the sudden outburst, but it didn't stop her from selection.

"Yeah, but i can't decide", she said, while Maki sighed oh for the sake of-

"If you can't decide then i will"

"Oh wait" Honoka said, when Maki started dragging her suddenly to a nearby restaurant not even bothering to look at it.

"But- but Maki-chan this restaurant is-"

"Is the place that we'll be eating, no complaints".

"But this place is-" she tried saying again, but Maki interrupted,

"It's fine of it dosen't have you're favourite dish, i'm pretty sure it's famous for something and you already know what all the restaurants are famous for-"

"It's not that Maki-chan you didn't even see the restaurant properly"

"I already said it dosen't matter" the ginger was pushed to a chair, while Maki sat opposite of her,

"I don't want to hear anything else from you" Honoka let out a defeated sigh, Maki frowned what was wrong about this restaurant, why does Honoka not want to come here?

"Fine, don't tell me i didn't warn you though" Maki raised a eyebrow at that,

"Warn me about what?"

"Welcome, what would the lovely young couple want to order". a waitress asked, before Honoka could reply. Maki looked at the menu in front of her, she was more hungry now after arguing with Honoka and didn't even decide on what she wanted, it took her a few seconds for the waitress's words to register in her mind

"Wait what did you call us?"

"Hmm, it's rare to see young couple coming at this time though" the waitress continued saying, . Maki blinked she thought she was joking, but i looks like she actually assumed they were-

"Who said that we're a couple? What makes you think that?" this lady must be crazy, who on earth assumes that two girls coming to a restaurant as a couple, and besides both of them were girls. The waitress was surprised.

"Sorry about that, well you both did come to a couple's cafe so i assumed you were a couple too"

"Couple's what?" What was she talking about, she looked around only then did she realize that they were indeed in a couple's cafe, the walls were decorated with red and pink balloons and pink tablecloths covered all the tables and red roses were placed on each table. Not only that a silent music was playing in the background which was probably of a love song.

Maki groaned , how the heck did she not realize that, and they were sitting in between the many other couples, how annoying, Maki didn't hate romance or anything but she wasn't fond of it either.

"Honoka why did you bring us to this restaurant?" Honoka laughed nervously,

"But Maki-chan, you were the one who dragged me here even though i was trying to stop you", of course that's the warning Honoka was talking about but she didn't let Honoka speak, and now there are sitting in a restaurant that she didn't even know, just how much spaced out was she?

"I have never seen this restaurant before is it newly built?" Maki wasn't really interested in restaurants, but there should be an explanation about how this restaurant came out of nowhere she walks this way sometimes, and she had come here 2 days earlier and there was no couples cafe here, upon that it's not Valentine's day or anything.

"No, it's just the same restaurant which you usually see, but since today is the day when the restaurant opened they decorated it like this" so it was a special day today for them, but she didn't know that they celebrate this day in restaurants she thought they only do it schools or something, but still whose stupid enough to celebrate it like this.

"Oh the owner actually confessed his feelings to a person whom he loved and she accepted and in that joy he opened this restaurant, isn't that so romantic".she said, Maki didn't think so , stupid guy had to go and confess today and even celebrate an event like this to remember the day, and of it was just her luck to drop in today of all days that too with Honoka, speaking of which the ginger hadn't spoken anything in a while , she was not known to be silent after all. She looked at Honoka who was had slept peacefully on the table.

"Honoka!" the ginger woke up with a start, because Maki called out her suddenly as a result she ended up banging her head to the chair on which she was sitting.

"Ow!" she groaned due to the sudden pain. Maki's eyes which was filled with irritation quickly changed with concern.

"Honoka, are you alright?" she went to reach out for her , but stopped when Honoka gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright Maki-chan, I'm used to it anyway, it happens when the teacher calls my name in history class" meaning that she always falls asleep in history class. Probably that's the reason why Umi was scolding her yesterday seeing her history marks. The waitress laughed at that , Maki buried her face in her hands, why couldn't Honoka see that she was embarrassing herself by telling something like that, she Honoka would have been more loud the table nearly would had heard, not that it mattered anyway there were too busy with each other like looking into each other's eyes, another irritating thing about this restaurant.

"Ugh seriously!" she has to sit here and bear this torture now, the waitress had left them alone after taking thier orders, Maki didn't order much so that they could get out of this lovehouse. If only she had a switch off button like they have for TV's ylot stop this, and it didn't help the fact that Honoka kept asking which she couldn't really answer.

"Maki-chan why do they keep holding hands?"

"Because they want to."

"When do they keep talking about?

"Who knows ask them yourself?"

"Why are thier faces coming close to one another?" Maki's face bright red on that one, she quickly closed Honoka's eyes she didn't want the ginger to loose her innocence.

"Arrg stop asking embarrassing questions, Honoka" she muttered her face still red as she sat back in her chair, these people must be banned for kissing in public even though it was only on the cheek, good thing Umi wasn't with them , the girl would have already fainted seeing that. Honoka was confused as to why Maki closed her eyes but didn't ask.

"Here's your order, you must have a big appetite!" she said, Maki wondered what she was talking about she had just taken 2 peices of cake with tea, but then she got her answer when the waitress put down a large strawberry parfait on the table, Honoka looked at it happily and didn't waste anytime to start stuffing it into her mouth, it didn't take long for her to start choking ,

"Geez Honoka be carefull" she said after offering her some water,

"Oh don't worry", she said and starting eating fast again, Maki sighed Honoka will never change, all the pink strawberry cream was smeared around her face and if Honoka was more shorter than she is, anyone would think that a small girl is eating the parfait rather than a 2nd year high school student.

"Haha you're girlfriend is very funny!" Maki nearly spit out the water she was drinking, just how many times does she have to tell this lady that they were not a couple.

"Yeah, yeah she's funny, but she's not my girlfriend" dosen't she have better work to do rather than observing them like giving the strawberry parfait she was holding to the person who ordered it?, she got confused when the waitress put down the parfait in front of Honoka again,

"Wait you must be mistaken, Honoka already got her parfait"

"No," the waitress replied, "i'm not mistaken, you're girl- i mean friend" she corrected before the redhead gets angry again

" ordered for another parfait"

"What?, Honoka is that true" the ginger nodded as her mouth was full she had already started gobbling up the 2nd parfait, Maki really wasn't a fan of parfaits as they are too sweet but she knew eating one giant parfait was equal to eating 5 icecreams, how did Honoka manage to fit all that in her stomach anyway.

"Umi's going to mad at you" she warned.

"Well she won't if she dosen't know about it from anyone," she gave her teary puppy face at Maki and she turned away from Honoka,

"I won't tell," she said, simply before Honoka does any more drama.

"But if she finds out herself then i can't do anything",

"Oh!" Honoka stuffed a strawberry in her mouth "the only way she's going to find out is if i gain weight, it's not like eating two parfaits will make me gain weight right?. Maki simply sipped her tea,

"Well i'm not sure". But Honoka wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she started to talk about another topic which Maki didn't pay attention to or she couldn't because for one it is hard to eat peacefully when the couple sitting next to you're table are newly married.

"Oh honey, where do you think we should for our next vacation?" the lady asked sweetly to her husband. Maki almost spit out the tea she was drinking.

"Maybe Switzerland"

"Hmm that sounds nice" yeah but i didn't sound nice to Maki, if only they could speak about this some other time.

"Oh look some juice fell on you're sandals" the women looked down,

"Oh my!"

"It's okay i'll help you!" the man said as he helped her by wiping off the juice with a cloth.

"Oh thank you dear you're the sweetest",

"Oh not as sweet as you"

"But you're more sweet than that"

"You-" .

Maki felt like throwing up from thier conversation, not literally of course note to oneself if you go into a couples cafe by mistake, make sure to sit at a table where noone is there nearby, because this was worst than hearing Nico's nonsense.

"Maki-chan?"

"Hmm?" she looked up,

"Is something wrong?"

"Well nothing i-" she stopped mid-sentence looking at Honoka, the ginger's concerned face and pouting lips were lit up by the fading lights of the restaurant.

 _"You're are lthe light"_

 _"In my life"_

 _"You bring hope into my life"_

It was probably another boring love song playing in the background, but someone the song suited Honoka, Honoka always leads them to many places and she was like a light which never goes away, always ready to take up new challenges.

"Maki-chan?"

"You're staring at me again". Maki blinked, coming out of her thoughts,

"Are you alright?"

 _i'll always be with you,_

 _I'll always keep loving you._

She couldn't tell weather it was the same song or not but she wasn't thinking in the first place, she leaned forward putting a hand on Honoka's cheek, slowly carresing it. Honoka jumped a little surprised by Maki's could see Honoka trying to tell her something but for some reason she didn't hear anything what the ginger said. The table which they were sitting at was round and small too, if she leaned a bit maybe she could reach Honoka's face.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka yelled.

"What?"she shook her head to see a very confused looking Honoka, and her hand on the ginger's face and thier lips were only a inch apart if someone were to push them, they might end up- Maki quickly backed away and sat back in her chair, face bright crimson.

"Sorry, sorry i-"

"Hmm, you've been acting strange the whole day Maki-chan" Honoka seemed suspicious of Maki, which was quite odd Honoka dosen't become suspicious on anyone after all.

"No it's nothing" Honoka stopped eating.

"No it can't be nothing"

"Well actually there's some is a rice grain on you're face" phew good excuse.

"Huh? Honoka looked at her parfait, "but i'm not eating rice Maki-chan", Shoot, talk about bad excuse, Honoka was eating a parfait in front of her and she uses a excuse like this

 _"i'm such an idiot"._

"i meant cream, so i was thinking of taking it off". It was true actually Honoka had cream on her face.

"Oh", Honoka smiled "thanks Maki-chan, but you could have just told me" she said wiping her face.

"But still you're acting wierd Maki-chan" Maki gulped,

"Well i"

"And you keep blushing," as if in cue Maki blushed again.

"See?" Honoka pointed out,

"This means" Honoka put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes, in a thinking position,

"Oh i get it" what Honoka understood that, no way but this was embarrassing, Honoka can't just assume that,

"No Honoka it's not what you think" Honoka shook her head,

"No it's exactly what i think"

"But-"

"You definitely have fever," wait what?

"That's why you keep spacing out and become red," Honoka thought, she had fever wow that's news to her she herself didn't know that she was sick, she actually did feel sick but it was somehow different this time.

'That's why you didn't come to practice, and why you didn't play piano too right?" Honoka concluded. Ok maybe she was sick, but all this was happening because of the person sitting in front of her.

"We should finish fast and go so that you can go home and rest"

"I don'y have fever Honoka" but Honoka ignored her and tried to eat quickly, unnoticed by them the waitress was watching all this from far, she knows it's not nice to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist it,

"Those two are just too cute" Maki's blush and Honoka' smile was really very cute and she was positive that they would make a great pair, although it won't be easy seeing how much dense Honoka is, maybe the redhead needed a little push so when they finished and Honoka had ran ahead seeing a icecream van , while Maki got up slowly muttering childish at Honoka's behavior, and went to follow her outside.

"Make sure to take good care of you're girlfriend" the waitress yelled and laughed when a blushing redhead yelled back

"For the last time she's not my girlfriend!".

* * *

"Wow my stomach is full, that strawberry parfait was the best " Honoka said happily as the walked together.

"Well i'm surprised if it wasn't, and you even finished having dinner",

"Oh come on Maki-chan, you're making a molehile out of a mountain". Maki sighed, hoping that Honoka dosen't tell proverbs to anyone else,

"Honoka it's 'making a mountain out of a molehile'", she corrected.

"Whatever you know what i mean".

"We should go there again, right Maki-chan?"

"Never in a million years" Maki responded quickly.

"Huh?" Honoka pouted "why not?'

The actual question was why should they, she knows that it will different after today it will be just a normal restaurant tomorrow, but she can't see herself going there anytime soon.

"Nothing, let's just go home". Ok maybe the day wasn't that bad,wait the both of them went alone to a couple's restaurant so it was like a date,

 _"ugh no, Maki stop thinking nonsense it was a mistake that we went there anyway and we're not together and most importantly we're both girls"_ besides they just went as friends so it's no big deal. Soon they reached the stairs on which they practice on sometimes

"Oh look we have come at the shrine, why don't we go and pray" without hearing a reply Honoka started running up the stairs, Maki sighed this girl really didn't care about what others thought she just goes along with what she wants until the other person agrees with her, that's how muse was formed anyway, as the girl keep running up her ginger hair swaying in the wind it reminded her of why she was thier leader, they could have someone responsible as thier leader like Umi or Eri but she doubted that thier group would be amazing as it now , probably not.

"Maki-chan hurry up", Maki smiled too, Honoka smile was infectious after all,

"Coming" as they panted after reaching the top, Maki looked around relieved that the particular person wasn't there, it's not like she hated her senior or something, but if Nozomi sees Honoka and her together like this holding hands and wait what?,

When did they hold hands?, Maki raised her hand to see that she had indeed interlocked her fingers with Honoka's , when did it happen? Who first grabbed whose hand? Arrg all this was messing up Maki's brain, she glanced at Honoka who was speaking about this and that.

"Maki-chan, look at that!" Honoka left her hand and ran ahead, now her hand felt cold without Honoka's warm hand and she felt a bit disappointed, bur she didn't know why?.

"Maki-chan!" she looked at Honoka,

"What is-" she almost stopped breathing, in our life there would be a moment when everything around us become still vision focused on only one thing and for Maki that was Honoka, it's when the light of the sunset shone in Honoka's eyes Maki felt they couldn't be anything brighter than that, well it was not possible but Maki just felt that way, the ginger was at place were the sun was setting and it looked like a background fir the ginger, the shimmering rays shone around Honoka as her smiled at Maki.

A thin smile stayed on her lips as she watched Honoka as the ginger's smile grew wider, even though it was cold Maki could feel the sunset light stretching out all around them.

" _Sometimes you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time",_ her mother used to say, at that moment Maki's eyes widened,

" _no this can't be happening, i knew i had feeling that this might happen but i thought it was just a infatuation, i get it now, i totally_

 _-love her"_

 _"I love Honoka!"_ Maki put a hand on her head,, it was pounding and it took her that long to admit to herself.

"You can tell me anything Maki-chan!"

"Huh?" Honoka came forward, "if you want to say something that is"

"You seem like you want to tell something that's all", Honoka looked at her,

She got lost in those blue eyes again, those eyes which was blue like the clear ocean and glittering with the sunshine, those eyes of the person she fell in love with she didn't realize how it happened or when it happened but i did and now somehow it feels good to love someone and really feels nice to admit it, she was getting tired of denying it because now she realized everytime she tried to stop herself her feelings just grew more,

"Maki-chan?", maybe she wasn't staring unconsciously this time.

"You're staring at me again", but she didn't look away this time, she smiled back gently, she felt Honoka hugging her suddenly,

"You can tell me anything Maki-chan, i'm here for you and everyone is here for you so don't jeep you're sadness or any other pain bottled up ot only hurts you more", she didn't know why Honoka was telling this but she didn't care, she hugged back gently she felt Honoka jump a bit obviously not expecting that, Maki tightened ber grip on Honoka's waist.

"I lIke you very much Maki-chan", Maki didn't react knowing that Honoka only meant it in a friendly way,

"You're a great friend".

"I like you too, Honoka", she said, Honoka would have Bern surprised by how easily she said that, but it wasn't a confession she was not actually confessing and didn't know wheather she had the courage to, but she could worry about that afterwards, right now she just wants to be close to the sunshine that she fell in love with.

In corner, a girl picked up the broom and walked away,

 _"looks like Maki-chan has admitted to herself that she is in love with Honoka-chan"_ Nozomi frowned seeing that cards, "- _what will the future hold for them?"_

* * *

 **i know it's super late update, it's just that i had exams in the last month and practicals too and worrying about my marks and all that i couldn't really concentrate on updating i think once my holidays come i can update quickly but until that i can do it only when i have Free time so anyway, what did you think of this chapter must be the longest one in the story, i know that blushing and spacing out was too much but hey Maki was falling in love after all,**

 **So please read and review,**

 **Bye, have a good day.**


	13. Chapter 13: feelings

**Review respone.**

 **Xingdra: Sorry about the ending, i know Honoka is not that dense but that's how the story goes, you'll see that she gets serious in the later chapters , besides you know that there's no way Maki would confess so soon.**

 **iamrailgun.20: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Shinichi 2504: Thank you.**

 **Negitoro Shipper: Yeh she definitely has a big hurdle to jump over in the future. I've seen people write about Cafe and stuff so i thought of giving it a try.**

 **Yayasumuko: i know it's officially Honomaki, but i never said that there's no Honoeri, in fact i have even written that in the summary of the story. So you can expect a little Honoeri too but the main pair is Honomaki.**

 **I'm glad you liked the cafe thing, i thought people will get irritated because Maki was getting embarrassed many times, thanks again for the review.**

 **Honomaki 22: yeah the story is like a romantic comedy only a bit though. It's will get a bit serious in the future.**

 **Aaron VS3: sorry again㈳7, but it wasn't that much of a suspense this time right?**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review.**

 **Weebvirus: Thank you so much**

 **Shinichi 2504: Sorry it took so long to update, college tests and assignments are hectic.**

 **Authoriun-Shade of Aletheia: well you know how predictions work it may be true or you , hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"The sun is shinning brightly

The wind is blowing gently,

Like each and every day

It's another beautiful day"

"Hmm?" Rin and Nico stared at Maki as if she has lost her mind, actually they were pretty sure she has, especially when she's creating poetry about a beautiful day while looking outside. But then they never realized Maki's songs are like a grade school poetry,good thing they did not leave Maki in charge of writing the lyrics as well, they might have ended with a english poetry than a song.

"What's wrong Rin-chan, Nico-chan? Why are you both hiding here?" the said people looked at the newcomer, it's been over 10 minutes since they came but, Maki seemed so happy while singing to herself that they didn't feel like disturbing, besides they knew that Maki will never sing her those songs in front of them.

"Shh" Rin said. Honayo looked into the room Maki had turned away from them looking outside as she kept singing.

"Again?" they both nodded, because it's not the first time they were seeing this, it's been happening the whole week the redhead finished all her work quickly and came here to sing, all the songs were actually poetry though Nozomi had first noticed it and soon the others did too. Hopefully Maki didn't know that she was being spied the whole week, if she does know then the consequences won't be nice.

"Did Umi-chan retire from writing lyrics?" Honayo asked.

"No " Nico said.

"But Maki-chan is writing her own lyrics nya!"

 _The petals flew around the traveling_

 _Through the skies._

 _Signalling the start of a new_

 _Season"._

"yup it sounds more lika english poetry, than a song"

"Right, and that's why i'm glad that Umi is writing the lyrics, if we had let her write the lyrics we might have looked like a bunch of people dressed up just to sing english poems" Nico commented.

"That's rude Nico-chan" Honayo said.

"But it's true though, but Maki-chan seems so happy" Rin said.

"It's not good to eavesdrop on someone we should go inside" Honayo went to open the door.

"But-" ignoring thier protests, Honayo dragged them inside, Maki quickly sat down and opened a book.

"You guys are late" she said casually as if she was reading the entire time.

" _wow this girl sure knows acting"_ Nico thought.

"What?, you brought another one?" They turned around, they didn't notice the three second years entering the room.

"Hello everyone" Honoka announced, a packet of bread in her hand. Maki looked up hearing her sound but quickly looked back down, Honayo noticed this even though it happened in a second which led to wonder wheather all that singing was for Honoka?.

"Honoka didn't you just eat bread during you're lunch?"

"Yeah but-"

"-and during the break?"

"Well-"

"-and during the morning practice?". The rest of them just ignored them, this was very common occurrence anyway.

"But it's so good"

"You'll get fat like this"

"Dont worry i'll exercise"

"No you won't, you're too lazy and -"

"Are you both started off again?" Nozomi said as she and Eli came in. The entire time Maki was trying hard not to jump up and tell Umi to not be so harsh on Honoka, that was something that Kotori would do, besides it would ruin her image, and it's not good for Honoka to eat that much anyway.

"But-"

"That's enough let's go practice," everyone quickly left the clubroom to practice.

"Let's go Maki-chan" Honoka said when only the two of them were left in the room.

"Yeah!" she said, even though she wanted to stay with Honoka alone for sometime.

* * *

"Mom can i ask you something?" Maki's words didn't match her actions, as she was flipping through her songbook sitting in front of the piano.

The piano was there in the dinning room next to the kitchen, even though the rooms were huge , they could still here what the the other person is saying.

"Sure" Maki's mother was busy preparing dinner, there were maids for that but her mother insisted on preparing thier food herself. But then again a doctor's family must be healthy always to set an example for the patients he treats. Maki usually sat in the living room reading a book or watching some news on TV, but today she wanted to ask something to her mother, so she sat in that room she never understood why her parents brought her two big pianos when they tell her not pay attention to music, but she never questioned about it, they might take out the pianos from the house, even though they have them in the various vacation homes, she can't have dail access to them.

But she wasn't someone who can ask direct advice even if it's from her mother.

Her mother too was a bit surprised but then again Maki does ask questions related to medicine or studies or they have discussion on the latest news, nothing fun in those things but Maki didn't talk about anything else.

"What does it feel like when you're in love with someone?" Mrs Nishikino suddenly stopped stirring the curry and glanced at her daughter who had not turned her head from the piano, but her tense shoulders and stiff expression clearly indicated that she was waiting for a answer, a few minutes passed by in silence only the sound of the wind chime echoed through the house.

"You know actually forget i asked you that questi-'"

"My my i can't believe my daughter has fallen in love?" came her mother's excited voice.

" _crap!"_

 _"I'm such an idiot, why did i have to ask mom out of all people?"_

"No, no, no!" Maki waved her hands in frnot of her in denial.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's just that our teacher told us to write about this poem, which is about love", Maki quickly lied, her fave was flustered as if her mother will believe that.

"Oh i see" Mrs Nishikino set up the plates on the dinning table, Maki was bad at lying and both of them knew that, but her mother didn't tease her any further.

"Let's see" setting up the timer on the microwave, her mother came to the dinning room and sat down on a chair.

"You feel very happy without any reason, everytime the person talks to you you feel like she's actually singing, you see the world in a more beautiful way, the dancing of the autumn leaves, the gentle breeze, the petals flying in you're path everything looks beautiful to you," Maki just kept looking at her mother when she said all that,

"Oh!" her description was quiet poetic, and that aside she never knew being in love had so many good effects , she thought it will only make you're heart pound and make you blush whenever you're crush looks at you.

But then again she even though she didn't feel everything, she did feel a little like that, Honoka did look more beautiful now and her school days a little more wonderfull, especially when Honoka shouts her name and greets a bright "good morning", she pretends to be annoyed or pretends to ignore her, but in reality she loves it a lot she too wants to smile back and greet her the same way, but she dosen't see that happening, her whole image would fall apart.

Besides she didn't expect to get that kind of answer from her mother who usually talks about medicines and health and stuff.

"So?" her mother said snapping her out of thoughts, she didn't realize that she was sitting beside her mother,

When did that happen? When did she get up from the piano stool? was she that much into Honoka?,

"Did you feel anything like that?" her mother asked with an innocent smile, despite knowing the truth, Maki turned away.

"Of course not" her mother laughed.

"You're so cute" Maki got up, her face still red.

"Cut it out mom, " she said,

"Besides-" her mother continued "many harmones like adreline, norepipenbrin is produced that's why you get that warm and fuzzy feeling and that heart-beat-skipping moments, and you keep thinking about that person you might-" Maki sweatdropped as her mother explained about many other effects, they were a doctor's family after all.

"Mom don't you need a reason for falling in love?" Maki blurted out before she could stop herself.

" _i'm such an idiot!"_ as if the things she had already asked wasn't embarrassing enough, but then again she wanted to know, she didn't love Honoka without a reason and she herself couldn't figure out why?, Honoka was kind to her of course, but then again she was nice with anyone.

Maybe that's the reason, but then again kindness and a helpful nature was something that almost everyone posses, it may be a bit different in different people. So far there wasn't really something extraordinary about Honoka, if she dosen't include her ever smiling face and never ending energy.

"No it's not necessary" her mother said bringing her back to reality, "falling in love is out of her control the person we love may not very great or extraordinary but remember it's you're hearts decision not you're mind's so you're heart likes the person for something it's upto you to find out why," Maki ssighed,

Great now she has to try to understand her own heart? Seriously why did she fall for that clumsy ginger of all people.

Maybe because she was a great leader, or maybe because of her aura which can attract anyone to her,

" _but then that means she might have others who have a crush on her,_

 _what?, no what am i thinking, i'm going crazy wi-"_

"You seem pretty focused on this research" her mother's teasing was back.

"U-uh well" Maki stood up and went to grab some water, and quickly drank from it to avoid answering.

"I'm almost done with dinner" her mother went to arrange to plates. "We can have it 10 minutes".

"Sure" Maki made her way out of the room "-and mom "

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" her mother simply smiled at that

"Dont take too long otherwise dinner will get cold"

"Ok" it's only when she left the room did she realize that she had a smile on her face the entire time.

* * *

 **i hope you liked this chapter.**

 **So sorry for the late update.**

 **Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Melody of the heart

**Manane: sorry about that, i was so focused on Honoka and Maki that i never realized that i have been spelling Hanayo wrong all this time, i have corrected it in this chapter though.**

 **That 10th chapter, i just wrote a different scenario on how Honoka could react, the ending of course was like how it happened in the anime.**

 **Misaka22: Thank you hope you like this chapter.**

 **CandyAppleRed: yeah i have corrected that, thanks for telling me.**

 **Honomaki22: i know Maki is so tsundere right? Haha .thanks for reviewing.**

 **AaronVS3: wow that's pretty good for someone whose learning english, there are mistakes though but still nice, Thanks again for the review.**

* * *

The late afternoon sun cast a faint golden light through the window, a small feather blew in and landed on a frustrated redhead", frowning she shook it off, and looked as it gently landed on the piano.

" Arrg no, this won't do", she wanted to bang her head against the wall due to frustration. She stared at the lyrics which Umi gave her. She had been trying to come up with a good song, but she couldn't, for the past week she avoided Honoka realizing she was a big distraction, but it super hard to do, especially when she's you're crush and whenever she gives a dazzling smile whenever you look at her.

Maki groaned she sounds like a teenage girl having a big crush in one of those mangas, how pathetic.

But still she didn't understand why she was trying to ignore Honoka, was it because of nervousness?, distraction? , or maybe because she was afraid that she might end of confessing?

Well she wasn't even 1% ready to do that. Did Honoka really affect her so much that she couldn't compose a song without her,? But even though she ignored Honoka, or atleast tried to she wanted to see the ginger now, but she probably went home,

She heard the door open, her eyes lit up expecting to see a ginger coming in, with her bright smile, but her small smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Nozomi?"

what on earth was she doing here? , Her senpai closed the door behind her giving Maki a knowing smile.

"Sorry it's not Honoka-chan this time" Maki already was irritated enough without Nozomi adding to it,

"Look if you're here just to tease me, then lea-"

"It's not that" Maki looked at her, Nozomi stood with her back against the wall. It was really unsual for her to visit, this was probably the first time she visited.

"Then what are you here for?" Maki tapped the top the piano impatiently, Nozomi gave her teasing smile again,

"Don't worry, i'll make sure to tell Honoka-chan to visit you tomorrow" Maki stood up,

"I'm going home" Nozomi blocked the door before she could,

"Sorry sorry, it just came out naturally, promise it won't happen again"

"I bet it would" she said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry"

Maki glared at her for awhile, when she was convinced that Nozomi really meant what she said, she stepped backwards and kept her bag down. She went back to her original position on the piano, the tapping sound reduced.

"Just get to the point already", Maki let out a huff of air, Nozomi had this habit beating around the bush without telling the matter directly, and it annoyes her to no end.

"Everyone was wondering when you'll finish the song, i mean you haven't been coming to practice for 3 days because of this" Maki didn't say anything, Nozomi could clearly see her frustration, the music sheets were spread messily upon the piano.

"Looks like things aren't going smoothly" Maki gave her a harsh glare.

"Hmmp, thanks i didn't know that" Maki faced the piano, maybe if she concentrates on getting it done, then Nozomi will leave her alone.

"Besides give me break, you guys suddenly asked me to get two songs done by this week, did you people think i'm some professional composer or something?" Seriously what were they thinking, atleast they could have given her more time.

A cold wind blew in, Maki shivered it gets cold in the evening she shouldn't forget her cardigan tomorrow, Nozomi went to close the window feeling the cold air herself. She looked down to see Eli standing waiting for her, but she wasn't alone, Honoka was with her talking about something, she didn't know wheather it was funny or not but Eli had a smile on her face the entire time, and the ironic part that they she didn't seem the least bit cold, Eli's own cardigan was worn by the ginger. Eli must have offered her, it wouldn't have taken Honoka long time to complain about the cold.

Turning away from the window, she looked back at Maki this may probably take a while, removing her phone she typed in a quick message.

Eli felt a vibration in her bag, she removed her phone, to see a message of Nozomi telling them to go home, she looked up meeting Nozomi eyes, Nozomi nodded and Eli sighed explaining the situation to Honoka, she could see the ginger pouting and protesting, but eventually the ginger nodded probably agreeing to go home without Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled, she didn't want them to catch a cold.

"When you're alone" Nozomi started, Maki looked up Nozomi eyes were on the window watching Honoka's and Eli's retreating forms, thier shadows overlapped with the trees.

"You sing so beautifully, and you even write you're own lyrics so we thought maybe you could handle this, if it's becoming difficult for you, you could always tell us" Maki placed her hands on her lap,

"No i, well, wait a minute" Maki realized something.

"Hmm?" Nozomi looked at her, Honoka and Eli had already left the school, only the empty ground was in view.

"How do you know i wrote the lyrics? Or that i sing nicely when alone?"

" _Crap"_ she wasn't suppose to let Maki know that, they have been eavesdropping on her for a week.

"No no ", she looked away trying to come up with a excuse.

"You saw me singing in the clubroom didn't you?"

"You used to sing in the clubroom by yourself, i had no idea!" she tried to look surprised, but Maki glare clearly indicated that it didn't work.

"I was with Elichi helping her with the student council work , how can i come watch you?" her glare intensified. Nozomi sighed, no point in telling more and more stupid excuses.

"Actually yes, we did see you singing" Maki paled,

"You mean everyone in muse saw?"

"Yeah!"

"Wha- seriously but" Maki covered her face with her hands, utterly mortified. Everyone and even Honoka saw her? Great just great.

"Honoka" she said slowly.

"She saw it too"

"When?" Maki didn't remove her hands,

 **2 days ago~**

"wow she's singing a new song today"

"Yeah"

"Maki-chan can sure make great songs nya"

"Nico-chan, Rin-chan you really shouldn't eavesdrop on Maki-chan like this it's wrong, we have been doing this for 3 days" Nico and Rin ignored Hanayo's words, Maki was singing so nicely that they didn't want to interrupt her.

"But don't you want to know why she's acting like this?"Nico asked, eyes never leaving Maki, "people don't start singing by themselves without a reason".

"Yeah Kayo-chin Maki-chan looks so happy too "

"But-" Hanayo started to say.

"You girls, didn't i tell you'll to not spy on her?" a slightly angry voice said, which was without a doubt Umi's.

Nico groaned, just great she didn't want to listen to Umi's lecture now, they had been lectured almost everyday for these past week for eavesdropping on Maki, and it wasn't a very pleasant experience, no wonder Honoka complains so much.

"But Umi-chan you write great lyrics nya" Rin said hoping to calm down Umi, before she goes to lecture mode, however she got a different reaction.

"Huh?, what lyrics?" Nico and Rin looked at her,

"The lyrics to the song Maki-chan is singing now", Hanayo repeated.

"Huh?"

 _"When i'm with you_

 _I feel like everyday is a dream_

 _I'm falling deeper in love with you now._

Umi blushed, hearing the song,

"I didn't write that" she said, the lyrics were so,

"A love song?"

"What?" they didn't see Kotori coming there.

"Umi-chan actually wrote a love song nya!" Rin said, Umi blushed again,

"I'm telling you i didn't write that, in fact i wrote only one song, which Maki didn't finish composing yet" she said. Nico and Rin looked at her and then turned back to each other.

"So she writes them by herself?"

"Since when did she learn to write lyrics-nya?"

Umi and Kotori frowned, " _something's not right",_

 _"_ Guess you guys like to be outside the clubroom", the the last three members had come finally,

"Honoka how long does it take for you go to the washroom?"the said girl who was eating a cake, gave a smile to Umi but the archer's glare was intact ,swallowing the cake, she brushed off the crumbs that had fallen on her skirt.

"Well you see i met Nozomi-chan and Eri-chan along the way and Nozomi-chan offered me these smaaaalll strawberry cupcakes," she said dragging the word 'small' hoping that Umi's scolding would reduce, but of course it didn't.

"What?, Nozomi Kotori already spoils Honoka, more than necessary, the last thing i want is for someone to add onto that". Nozomi smiled, petting the ginger.

"Sorry sorry, you know how much Honoka-chi likes strawberries so it's hard to not offer some"

"Some means?"

"6 cakes"

"Wha-?" They covered Umi's mouth in time. Thankfully Maki didn't hear anything.

"Not so loud!" Nico hissed. "We'll be dead if she finds out that we're eavesdropping on her".

"Again?" Eli spoke up, she was concentrated on wiping off the extra crumbs on Honoka's face, an action which didn't go unnoticed by others but they ignored it, not finding anything wrong in it.

"Maki-chan sings so beautifully though!" Honoka exclaimed, Maki seemed to pause.

"Honoka, keep you're voice down" Nico said again. Maki seemed to ignore the noise and go back to singing again, Nico gave a 'are u serious?" face at Maki even if the redhead couldn't see her,.

They were creating so much noise outside, that she was shocked that Maki didn't hear it, the people outside were giving them weird looks, Eli decided it's better they cut this drama before people start thinking that they did something wrong.

"That's enough let's go inside" the blonde pushed the door, as it opened, "act normal" she whispered.

With the speed of light, Maki grabbed a book and sat down like she always does, how does she do that so fast was still a mystery to anyone. The muse tried to act normal but it's not easy, they weren't actors.

Maki was perplexed when Umi and Kotori gave her some confused looks, Nozomi had an amused look, Eli wasn't even looking at them, she was writing something on the blackboard. Nico kept muttering about how they should come up with new songs and Honoka like always had a bright smile, she ignored others after seeing the ginger because why even bother with the other looks when her crush was giving her a lovely smile.

* * *

"No no no no no..." Maki had buried her face in her hands muttering no repeatedly like a chant. Nozomi lost count of the number of no's she said.

"Honoka saw that? How mortifying!"Nozomi smirked, Maki's songs are heard by people all over japan, now that Muse is popular but now she's getting so embarrassed by it. Not to mention she's only worried about what Honoka thinks, speaking of which..

"Now isn't that wierd~" she dragged her sentence purposefully,

"You're only worried about what Honoka-chan thought" she pointed out, Maki gulped like a criminal caught redhanded,

"Umm, well i mean" she searched her brain for an excuse, but she couldn't come up with one not that Nozomi will believe her even if she does.

"The way i see it, Honoka-chi is the last person you should worry about, i really can't imagine her thinking bad about anyone. ". Maki couldn't find any words to tell, Nozomi was right Honoka was a sweet innocent girl who can't think bad about anyone, infact Honoka was only smiling everytime with her so, it didn't explain why she would think of the ginger first.

"You love her don't you?"

"Wha-?"

"You love Honoka-chan" Nozomi repeated like it was a fact.

"No,i " she turned back to her piano, eyes a deep she tried to calm down, but her nervousness did not reduce, not even the pounding of her heart, when Honoka comes to her mind.

"So what if i do?" she said suddenly, "so what if my heart starts pounding when she's near, or that i want to be with her the whole day, what if i want to hold her closer and-"

"Whoa whoa!" Nozomi stopped her from rambling, she just wanted Maki to confess not anything else.

"I'm leaving!" Maki said suddenly, great as if she wasn't already embarrassed enough she just wanted to go home and sleep, but Nozomi prevented her from leaving by blocking the door.

"Let me go Nozomi!" she half yelled.

"Well i'm not holding you" she said, owever Maki wasn't in any mood for jokes.

"Get out of my way" she yelled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," she said gently,

"Huh?". She walked past her to the open window, it was getting pretty late but she wanted finish thier conversation before going home.

"Honoka-chan really likes them, she said we need to use one of those songs and everyone agrees with her"

Maki looked down at her feet,

"You're just telling that to-"

"I'm not" Maki looked up,

"Convey those feelings which you have for Honoka-chan with a song, i'm sure it will be greatest love song ever, you don't really need to think that hard you know". Maki didn't say anything she picked up the music sheets scattered around the piano and looked at the keys of the piano, a song already playing in her mind.

"Right" she was flustered by the day's events but she realized Nozomi was right. "I'll make a great song"

"And-"

"Don't worry today's conversation is a secret between us". Maki breathed a sign of relief, but she frowned quickly.

"Yeah but i still dont appreciate that you people eavesdropped on me, there's no way i'm singing again in the clubroom by myself". Nozomi pretended a hurt look.

"But others will be disappointed"

"Yeah, but that dosen't mean i'm going to continue making a fool of myself"

"And" Nozomi added when Maki was really going home this time, it was really late after all.

"I could ask Honoka-chan to come next time, so that you both can spend some quality time together", she quickly left before Maki could throw anything at , laughing at her red face and when she yelled.

"Nozomi!"

* * *

 **wow been a long time, huh?.**

 **College has been rough but i just a holiday, thankfully thought it's best not to keep you waiting so there it was.**

 **I hope you people liked this chapter.**

 **Please read and review and have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15: a day with warm feelings

**Hehe hello everyone it's been months since i updated so I thought of making this chapter extra long.**

 **And I noticed I haven't written a Honomaki chapter even though this was a Honomaki story and that's just wrong so I made the whole chapter Honomaki. Hehe this was so much fun to write and I hope you have fun reading it too.**

 **So yes before I forget here's the review responses.**

 **Masane:Thanks, glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the favourite.**

 **Yayasumuko:I know right, Nozomi is mean hehe. Well Maki won't deny about Honoka, but she's still a tsundere it won't be easy. So can you guess the cardigan Honoka waters in this chapter?. anyway thanks for reviewing.**

 **Kamakuramaijiene:yeah Honomaki is life, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Honomaki22: but poor girl though, they shouldn't tease her that much right?, But it's still nice to tease her :P. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Warning: too much blushing hehe.**

* * *

The sound of traffic, people walking around everywhere and the loud noise in this cold wheather made Maki fully regret her decision.

So she had to suddenly be independent today and tell her mother that she would like to go to the piano competition by train, she didn't want to always depend on her driver to take her where she wants to go, even though he insisted that it was no trouble at all. But she realized now that was easier said than done.

Adjusting her cardigan properly she was about to continue walking when-

"Maki-chan!" the all too familiar voice called out, Maki looked around for the person but it was very hard considering all the people around her.

"Maki-chan" the voice seemed to be becoming more louder, indicating she was walked trying to find her but she couldn't if only there weren't so many people.

"Maki-chan" that's it, she felt like the person was next to her. Before she could look around again the owner of the voice pushed through the crowd, placing her gloved hands on her knees and bent slightly, trying to catch her breath.

Maki stared at the ginger, she was wearing a white top and a navy blue skirt, the cardigan she wore looked kinda similar to someone else's but she couldn't remember whose. Honoka stood up properly with a smile her face like always, standard ponytail was tied with a white ribbon.

"What are you doing here Honoka?" the girl laughed nervously,

"You see I was getting bored at home and I thought-"

"That you can come out and kill some time, then you saw me" Maki finished her statement. Honoka nodded.

"Hehe Maki-chan totally can read minds"

"It was pretty obvious", she said, oh great now what was she supposed to do, she couldn't stand there and chat with Honoka.

"Well i'm not here for your timepass", she was about to go when Honoka grabbed her hand.

"No no Maki-chan I was wondering where you're going?" shopping or something?"

"No" Maki pulled out her phone to check the time and was relieved to find that she had a hour left to reach there, good thing she left an hour early.

"There is a piano competition and I was going there"

"On Sunday?" Honoka looked impressed "maki-chan is so amazing you don't even take a break".

"This competition only comes twice a year, so I thought it would be a good idea to check it out" actually Maki had already been in the competition four times already, but she always came second because of someone.

Not hearing a reply she looked at Honoka but was met with hopefull eyes

"No I'm not taking you along".

"Wha-? I didn't even tell anything".

"Well it's not hard to figure out what you want".

"Please Maki-chan I want to see"

"No"

"I won't cause any trouble for you, I promise"

"No means no"

"Ultra mega please" Honoka put on a teary face, Maki looked away

"Don't irritate me Honoka I won't change my mind", there's no way she's bringing an object of distraction there.

"Ok" Honoka made a really sad face "I just wanted to listen to Maki-chan".

Maki still didn't look at her, she was trying hard to control herself from hugging the ginger and telling her that she can come.

" _no maki don't look at her, control control"._ she heard a sad sigh

"Well I guess , I'll go then good luck anyway"

"NO YOU CAN COME ALONG" Maki yelled, startling Honoka so much for controlling.

" _i'm such an idiot"._

Honoka grinned, her emotional drama act always never fails to convince anyone and it looks like Maki wasn't an exception.

"Really?"

" _say no say no"_

"Of course".

" _arrg I'm hopeless"._

"Yay Maki-chan is the best" as the ginger kept telling her about how awesome Maki's performance will be, Maki smiled maybe this kind of distraction wasn't so bad.

* * *

Finally a brightly smiling girl and a totally blushing girl stood in front of a huge building.

"Honoka!" Maki was clearly flustered, Honoka had grabbed her arm and held it the entire way well she wouldn't have minded if many people entering the place weren't sending a smile at them.

She could hear murmurs like 'what a cute couple" "ah young love" or something like that.

"Hmm what is it Maki-chan?"

"Stop holding my arm"

"Huh? but it's so cold" she said snuggling closer to the flustered redhead.

"But you're already wearing a cardigan!" she pointed out, "besides we're not outside so I isn't that cold".

"But I like hugging Maki-chan,"

To her utter embarassment someone even yelled, "you look so great together".

Was she the luckiest or the unluckiest girl?, As if that wasn't embarassing enough Honoka had a give a stupid reply.

"Thanks but only Maki-chan is looking great, atleast she's going to look great on stage." The guy looked confused with Honoka's reply, but he just smiled seeing Honoka.

'isn't that right Maki-chan?" the ginger rubbed thier cheeks together, and that was Maki's breaking point, in one swift motion she pulled away her hand from the ginger and ran away covering her blushing face ignoring Honoka's calling out her name.

"Maki-chan" Honoka pouted, "what's wrong with her?, Now how am I going to going to find out where to go, I don't want to get lost".

"Honoka?" Honoka turned around to see Maki's mother standing next to her, "what are you doing here? Did Maki invite you?.

"Yeah, although I begged her for it" Honoka scratched the back of neck sheepishly.

"I'm sure she's happy that you came here" she said, "speaking of which where is she". Mrs Nishikino looked around, she was assuming that her daughter will be with Honoka.

"Well she ran off a few minutes back,"Honoka said "I don't know why though, maybe she had to go to the washroom".

Maki's mother smiled, "I doubt that".

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, why don't we go inside we could meet Maki there" after all they were standing in the hallway instead of going inside the auditorium.

Honoka nodded and the both of them went inside.

Meanwhile, in the washroom

Maki splashed water on her red face,

"Is today a torture day for me?" She wiped her face with the towel that was kept nearby, that's when she remembered something.

"Mom and dad are going to come too, and they would also start teasing me with Honoka!" She buried her face in the towel

"Someone please kill me" thankfully there was noone in the washroom otherwise they might think that something is wrong with her head. She calmed down after a while.

"It's fine I'll just go and see mom and Honoka and then go to my room" she looked at her watch "well there's 1 hour left".

The auditorium was packed with people who all wore expensive dresses as if they were going a high school prom rather than watching a piano competition. Maki's didn't look surprised having seen this four times already. She didn't realise only rich, high class people of the society come here. Her mother always suggested her to go in a beautiful dress but she wasn't interested in dressing up.

She eyes scanned the crowd to look for Honoka, she found her but her mother was there with Honoka too and they were surrounded by some people whom maki could recall meeting before because her mother meets up with so many people it's hard to remember their names, maki could recognise their faces though.

Honoka looked like the odd one out with her simple clothes, everyone had dressed up nicely like they always do, it's like they're dressing up for a school prom rather than to attend a piano competition.

Despite looking different Honoka didn't seem to have any difficulty in smiling and talking to those strangers.

"Oh I didn't know you had a another daughter!" she heard one of lady say.

"No, she isn't my daughter but I would love to have a daughter like her" Maki's mother smiled at Honoka.

"Oh I would love to have a mummy like you too" Honoka said, Maki rolled her eyes maybe Honoka was fitting in too well.

"Maki dear there you are!" It seems like her mother finally noticed her.

Honoka had run off again to get the refreshments they were serving.

"Where's papa?" she asked.

"He suddenly got an emergency call, so he had to go to work".

"Well that's fine" her dad attended all her concerts anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. Her mother didn't say anything for a while, soon a energetic ginger waved at them a glass of juice in the other hand.

"I didn't know Honoka was coming" maki adverted her eyes, knowing that her mother had that grin on her face.

"I met her outside and she begged me to let her come, so here she is" she said twirling a strand of her red hair.

" **All the participants are requested to assemble backstage, I repeat all the-"**

"well I'll be going now, see you later" with that maki left her mother to go to her guest room, the competition building was big enough for each participant to have thier own room with TVs, attached washroom and everything which you would find in a hotel room, which made her wonder why they didn't open a hotel room or something, but who cares what they do it's thier choice.

She opened her room door and placed her bag down, they place hadn't changed, she glanced at the giant mirror in front of her all sorts of makeup items were placed on it. Lipsticks, eyeliner, foundation, nailpolish, perfume, necklace, jewellery.

She sighed seriously was this a drama studio, who needs all this stuff?.

"Well well if it isn't miss Nishikino" maki didn't turn around at the voice, she was silently scolding herself for not closing the door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, not even turning to look at him. She poured herself a glass of water.

"Now now that isn't the correct way to be with your other competitors".

"I think you should listen to your own advice first" she said, drinking her water. The guy came and stood in front of her, seeing as she was not interested in turning around.

"So think you'll win today?" Maki finally looked up at the boy, who was grinning at her. His blonde hair and blue eyes might make him look like a sweet and nice boy but Maki new otherwise.

Ayano was 2 years elder than her and a foot taller, he always won the first prize much to Maki's irritation, she thought this was a competition for girls only, guess she was wrong. And he always gave that annoying smile when he takes the prize, Maki always felt like throwing the second prize trophy she gets at his face.

"Go mind your own business"

"Maki-chan?" Maki looked towards the door to find the ginger standing there.

"Honoka what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you all the best"

"Umm thank you" she didn't know what else to reply to that, Maki hoped the annoying boy would leave them alone, but he didn't in fact he came closer to Honoka.

"Hey haven't seen you around, what's your name cutie?" he flashed a smile at Honoka. Maki had to resist herself from throwing the glass she was holding at him, he doesn't even know Honoka and he was already flirting with her? How dare he?.

"Honoka kousaka" Honoka answered cheerfully oblivious to the situation happening.

"Didn't see you here before,"

"Well I'm Maki-chan's friend"

"Oh Nishikino-san didn't tell me about you so-"

"I think it's best if you leave now" Maki said in a no nonsense tone, which suggested him to back off or face consequences. He wasn't interested in a argument so he flashed Honoka another smile and left.

Maki sighed and went back to her table checking herself in the mirror, mostly to avoid Honoka's questions about him.

"Who was that Maki-chan?" but of course Honoka wouldn't let that go.

"His name is ayano I don't know his last name, and you don't let him come hear you" _on second thought don't let anyone get close to you, only I can get close to you Honoka._

Embarrassed by her own thoughts, Maki adverted her eyes from Honoka and looked at the nearby clock only 30 minutes until the competition starts.

"Huh why?" She asked.

"Well umm-" now how was she supposed to answer that, Honoka doesn't need her permission to talk to someone, even Umi never restricted Honoka from talking to strangers, but still she didn't want to get close to someone else, especially a boy.

"Just don't ok, he's not a good person" she stared deeply into her blue eyes, Honoka gulped as she was getting intimidated by Maki's glare.

"Ok" she didn't ask any further questions maki seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason, unable to bear the awkward silence Maki grabbed a lipstick which was nearby, and turned towards the mirror to apply it.

 _"now why did I say that now Honoka will think I'm weird"_ but like hell she's going to let anyone flirt with Honoka like that. Lost in her thoughts she accidentally smeared some lipstick on her cheek.

"Arrg -"

"Here let me help you" Honoka offered.

"No-" before she could protest, Honoka had already taken the redhead's face in her hands and a handkerchief in another. Maki blushed trying to look away from Honoka's beautiful eyes otherwise she might get lost in them, but as Honoka brought her face more near to wipe off the lipstick, she couldn't possibly look away.

This scene seems like something which would happen in a movie, maybe just like in the movie she could pull Honoka closer and kiss her. She could get the scent of strawberries from her, she wasn't really a fan of strawberries but now it was addicting to her.

"Maki-chan?" opening her eyes at the voice, she found herself inches away from Honoka's face, she moved away from her face. Gods how long will she keep blushing today?, It's all because of the stupid, distracting, cute, sexy- no wait what was she thinking.

"Thanks Honoka" she checked herself in the mirror herself, her cheeks were red but now because of the lipstick.

'i'll do my best" she proceeded to walk out of room, atleast she would have if Honoka hadn't suddenly grabbed her hand.

"What?" Maki looked at Honoka and looked at thier interlocked hands "what is it?"

The ginger didn't tell anything but bought her face close.

"Honoka?" her heartbeat increased, there wasn't any reason for Honoka to come close since the lipstick mark has already been removed. She was taken out of her thoughts when Honoka kissed her cheek for a few seconds before letting go.

Maki's hand went on the cheek where Honoka kissed. Looks like she won't get a break from blushing today.

"Why did you-?"

"Mom always used to do that whenever I'm going to swimming, sports competitions or even exams, it always helped me calm down". she explained "you seemed nervous so I thought it would help you too".

"T- That's d-different " she said, Honoka's method actually did a opposite effect to her.

"Huh? Why?" Honoka titled her head in confusion, apparently she thought kissing your friend is normal.

"Because because your mother kissed you so it's okay, but you can't go and kiss someone other than your family members"

"So I shouldn't have done that!"

"NO!" she yelled suddenly, before closing her mouth

 _"arrg why is this happening this is all Honoka's fault"._

"You can't do that to anyone else".

"So I can kiss Maki-chan then?" Maki turned away from her.

"What? Why do you want to kiss me?" Maki knew it wouldn't happen, but deep inside she wished that Honoka would actually confess.

"Well noone else I know comes to piano competitions like you".

"Oh!" so much for letting her hopes High.

"Besides it was nice kissing Maki-chan, your face was so soft and-"

"Ok ok-" it was embarrassing to hear all that "I better get going".

"I'll be cheering you on Maki-chan" maki held the cheek which Honoka kissed and walked off with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Please welcome our next performer maki Nishikino".

"Yay it's finally Maki-chan turn". Honoka shouted. Maki mentally facepalmed the others would get angry for shouting in this place, this wasn't a rock band performance after all, but the others didn't look annoyed at all, seriously does this girl have some magical powers or something.

Maki sat down on the stool kept near the piano, fingers hovering over the keys one look at Honoka's beautiful face was all the courage she needed , and the next minute everyone was spellbound by the beautiful music the song wasn't familiar so it must have been maki's own composition.

Once she was finished there was a thundrus applause with her mother's and Honoka's being the loudest, it wasn't hard for the judges to pick a winner this time.

* * *

Maki stared at the big trophy not believing that she was actually able to win it this time.

"Looks like you won this time" a voice said.

" _gods why do I always forget to close my door?"_

"yeah I did, that too with my own song" when she turned to look at him, he didn't have that annoying grin on his face. He didn't look upset that he came second this time either. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"Well the nationals are tough though".

"I don't need you to tell me that" Maki huffed.

"So you won because of that cute girl huh?" that annoying look was back on his face.

"What? No like I said she's a good friend".

"Oh really then I can take her then?"

"No!" Maki said "stay away from her"

"Hmm why? she's only your friend right?".

"Yeah I can't let my friends be with someone like you"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her, I'll -"

"No means no" what was wrong with this guy, he doesn't know anything about Honoka, looks like he's only joking but whatever it is she's not letting this weirdo come near Honoka.

He is good looking and popular too so it shouldn't be hard for him to find someone.

"Maki-chan?" arrg why does Honoka always come at the wrong time?.

"Did something happen?, you were shouting, I heard something like no way or stay away".

"N- no this guy was just annoying" she couldn't tell Honoka that she was reason she was arguing.

"Huh? Annoying?"

"Well if it isn't you, hey I was wondering whether your free on Saturday?' Maki glared at him, didn't she just tell him to stay away from Honoka can't the idiot take a hint.

Honoka thought for a while.

"Well we don't have practice on that day, but why are you asking?"

"I was thinking why don't we?"

"Honoka doni you remember? Umi told we are having extra practice on Saturday".

"Eh? Umi-chan said that?"

"Yeah so your not free on Saturday" she dragged Honoka away while the ginger said bye to him, while trying to keep up maki's speed.

It didn't take Honoka very long to forget about it and start praising Maki about her performance.

"You were totally amazing Maki-chan everyone was so mesmerized by your performance!"

"Thanks" she said, her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the huge icecream or rather the various flavours Honoka had picked for her icecream.

"Can't you just pick 2 flavours?" she asked "why do you need to have five flavours in this cold?".

The icecream guy had given them a weird look when Honoka asked for 5 flavours all at once. It looked like as if the ginger had forgotten about the winter season. Besides she couldn't balance the icecream with all the scoops of flavours, obviously it's going to fall down.

Maybeshe should have gone with her mother, but it was her mom's idea that they both should go together, since Honoka was begging for icecream. Her mother had said that she'll take the bag and trophy with her since she was going in the car, she had winked at Maki and told her goodluck even though the competition had got over but it it didn't take a genuis to figure out what she meant.

"Well I couldn't decide the flavour" .

"How can you even eat it when you can't even balance it?" as she said that the top vanilla flavour fell down.

"M-maki-chan-" Honoka said dramatically as if she was the one falling to the ground rather than the icecream.

"Your such a kid". she sighed, but as she saw Honoka still smiling glad that the other 4 flavours are intact, she wondered how did she fall in love with this airhead, sure she's good at attracting people and she has thus positive energy. But still, she didn't understand when did her feelings grew maybe when they went to the cafe or when she had ran to her house when kotori was leaving she managed to stop kotori and bring her back but what if Honoka couldn't bring Kotori back would she be depressed everytime, or never want to be a school idol again these were thoughts that Maki decided that she should never think about.

It was embarrassing that Nozomi knew about her feelings , but it was better than telling the fortune teller herself. Although she never understood why she didn't advice Maki to confess her feelings to Honoka. Not that she wants Nozomi to do that but considering her personality she was sure that would have happened. It looked like she was only confirming that she loved Honoka.

"That was nice" she snapped out of her thoughts to see the icecream missing from Honoka's hand.

"Huh? Did you drop the icecream?"

"No Maki-chan I eat it"

"Wha-? You seriously have an amazing appetite"

"Oh thankyou"

'it wasn't a compliment".

"It wasn't?"

"Let's just go home".

"Ok and Maki-chan have any plans for valentine's day?"

"What?" she spat out the invisible water from her mouth "why would you think that?".

Honoka placed both of hpersoner hands behind her,

"Well Maki-chan is so popular I'm sure you'll get lots of chocolates".

"I only want to get chocolate from one person".she muttered slowly.

"Eh what? Honoka asked, maki adverted her eyes.

"Nothing let's just go home".

"Ok". Honoka once again grabbed her hand like before but this time Maki didn't pull alway, the evening orange sunshine and Honoka's warmth made her feel like she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Today's day didn't go as planned but she wouldn't replace today's experience for any other day. She gave a warm smile at Honoka as they headed home.

* * *

 **oh god, I was blushing myself seeing the situation I was putting maki through, but of course Maki would be blushing mess when it comes to her beloved Honoka hehe,.**

 **I hope you guys didn't think this is too much, I didn't want for maki to be that embarassed but as I was writing it turned out that way, I sincerely apologize, I love maki I never wanted to embarass her or anything.**

 **And don't worry that OC character is only for this chapter, he won't be appearing again.**

 **But I hope you still liked the chapter for all the Honomaki.**

 **Please read and review and have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16: a special valentine's day

**Hey it's me miracle fairy, so the long due next chapter which was intended to be out on valentine's, but then *looks at date* , sheesh o made a fool of myself by mentioning that.**

 **But then again you can guess by the title.**

 **Review response.**

 **Vacation 76: thanks for waiting here is the next chapter.**

 **Wild Honey : yeah it's Honoka after all.**

 **Tensi Everdeen:** **and I regret not knowing Spanish I mean it would have been nice to know the language I love that you use the translater to understand my story thank you I just love honomaki and I hope that you learn English well. Thank you again**

 **Yayasamuko:thanks I hope you like this chapter I didn't check your check the spelling mistakes so please ignore any mistakes I didn't like like bringing OOC in the story but I guess it had to be done just spoke some interest don't worry is only for one chapter. thank you for the lovely review**

 **Masa** n **e: ye** **p Maki should know that by now, yeah i just love her and Honoka.**

 **Kamakuramaijiene: thankyou so much.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed favourite and followed. And I really sorry for wait. T**

* * *

Maki sighed looking at all the chocolates in her locker, she had just opened it and all the chocolates had come tumbling out. She wasn't surprised at the amount all muse members get lots of chocolates considering their popularity. But still-

She grabbed the fallen chocolate boxes and stuffed them in, knowing that her teacher won't believe it if she said she was late because she having trouble making room in the locker to keep her valentine's chocolates .

The hallways was filled with laughter and people exchanging chocolates and giggling which really irritated her, can't they wait until lunch or break to exchange chocolates. She didn't want a bunch of girls surrounding her with chocolates as soon as she entered into the school, that's what had happened today however they just gave chocolates and ran away not even bothering to introduce themselves, seriously what kind of idiots do that?.

Well she wasn't really in the mood to ask their names anyway so she just went along with the flow.

She reached her classroom, praying that noone ambushes her with chocolates when she enter the class, she opened the door. Her two friends smiled at her.

"Maki-chan happy valentine's day nya" Rin said in her ever cheerful tone as Maki sat down.

"Yeah you too" she muttered, it didn't look like Rin was phased by her bored tone as she ran to her desk and opened her bag looking for something, probably chocolates for Maki.

"Happy valentine's day, Maki-chan" a smaller voice said, she nodded at Hanayo and wished her back as Rin bounced back at her table nearly startling her and handed over the chocolates. She thanked her for the chocolate as Rin went to give a similar box to Hanayo.

Maki turned towards the window not interested in listening to the class as they talked about chocolates and whom they are giving them to. There really wasn't anything interesting on valentine's day, it's mostly annoying actually, she had to listen to people talking about their crushes or them happily giving friendship chocolate to one another.

Do they really have to do it whenever they were free, more importantly did they have to exchange chocolates in school can't they do it outside. Of course she was only jealous of them, not that she would admit it. She wanted to exchange chocolate too, even though she didn't like sweet food that much. But since she was so antisocial she never attempted to give chocolates to anyone.

But since muse was popular now, she gets chocolates, lots of them infact but she's still not happy. Because she didn't get any from her, from a certain ginger.

In fact she hadn't seen Honoka the entire day, how horrible it could get if she didn't see her crush on valentine's day. She really wanted to walk around school and atleast tell goodmorning to her, she felt she had to start valentine's day seeing Honoka's beautiful face.

But that probably won't be a good idea, the teacher might come in at any time. Maybe she could find something to distract her so she doesn't think about Honoka like maybe trying to find out why so many students were gathered at that one place, Maki scrunched her eyes to see what was so interesting she saw Umi struggling to get away from the crowd and once she was out, she was breathing heavily as if she just finished a 2 kilometre run, seconds later Kotori came out and was in the same state as Umi. They both looked at the crowd helplessly.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was in the centre of the crowd. The ginger's smile was as radiant as the morning sun, as she accepted the chocolates given by her fans. How was she able to hold all that chocolate noone could guess.

Maki gripped her pen tighter wanting nothing more than to run down there and declare to the entire student population that Honoka belonged to her and she's not giving the ginger to anyone else.

But the mere thought of doing that made her face to burst into flames, while the people around her gave her a odd look. She covered her face in her hands tried to hide her face upon her desk.

How mortifying!. Stupid Honoka's popularity. Why does she have to be so popular anyway?.

But of course if Honoka was able to grab the attention of someone stubborn as her, she shouldn't really be surprised that she would have caught the other's hearts as well.

Rin and Hanayo had been silently watching Maki with concerned looks, the rest of the class probably assumed that she was getting embrassed about giving the chocolates to the person she likes, although they were surprised that someone like Maki could actually like someone.

They wanted to ask her who it was, but of course they didn't afraid of Maki's death glares. No seriously those looks of hers could kill anyone mentally.

"That's ok it's only friendship chocolates anyway" someone reassured her. Of course it was what was she thinking, it's not like they were all proposing to Honoka that would have been crazy. Wait! who the heck told that sentence?

She looked up to see

"H-hanayo?" the brunette was now standing near the window and looking outside. Rin bounced in to see what she was looking at, someone shoot her now.

"Don't worry Maki-chan you'll get chocolates from Honoka-chan later nya" Rin smiled at her. Maki turned away from them, and started twirling a ringlet of her hair.

"So what? It's not like I care".

"But you were so angry about Honoka-chan getting chocolates from others" Maki looked at the others noone seemed to looking at them and besides Hanayo and Rin were speaking so softly almost whispering these words to her, as if it was some top secret.

Or maybe it was, she most certainly didn't want the entire class finding out about her crush.

"Of course not-"

"Koizumi-san, hoshizora-san is there something you want to discuss with Nishikino-san ?" She didn't see her homeroom teacher coming in.

"W-well" Hanayo tried to say

"No " Rin completed.

"Then would be kind enough to take a seat?" the entire class giggled but stopped seeing the teacher's glare. With a final glance at Maki ,Hanayo turned to return to her seat not before looking outside the window again. The crowd had disappeared and so had the second year trio.

Hanayo met Maki's gaze when they both looked away from the window at the same time.

Embarrassed that she had been caught again looking for Honoka, Maki opened her book pretending she was listening to the class. Hanayo finally turned back and took her seat.

It was obvious something was going on between Honoka and Maki, but she's going to have to wait until Maki decides to tell it herself.

* * *

"These are amazing Honoka-chan" Nozomi commented as she bit into the chocolate, the sweet taste made her smile, everyone else nodded agreeing with her.

Honoka gave a broad smile

"Hehe I'm glad you liked it, although my mother didn't like it when I destroyed the kitchen once I was done making them" she laughed sheepishly.

They really didn't understand how could one destroy a kitchen just to make chocolates but this was Honoka they were talking about, anything was possible.

"Yeah and you even wrote special words for everyone" she took a chocolate piece into her mouth, chewing the piece she muttered "that's so sweet".

They didn't understand whether she was telling the chocolates as sweet or Honoka's words as sweets. Besides it was true she had craved some words describing each of them into thier chocolates.

For instance Eli had "Beautiful dancer" written on her chocolate.

Rin had "Energetic girl" written on hers.

Nico had-

"Are you kidding me? Nice words my foot!" Nico scowled glaring at the chocolates in her hands as if it was some wanted criminal.

"You wrote "Fight on" for me? What on earth is that supposed to mean? And fight on seriously, am I going to some football match?" Nico glared at the ginger. Honoka sweatdropped, but honestly she didn't know what to write for Nico, she then realised Nico needs to grow up both physically and mentally, but despite the petite girl's efforts she seemed to be lacking in both departments.

So she wrote that to encourage her not to give up on trying to grow up, but she didn't want to mention the reason afraid of Nico's wrath.

"Hmm.. well I guess I didn't really know what to write" she leaned back in her chair, clearly avoiding eye contact with Nico "and that's the first thing that came to my mind when I thought about you"

"What?" Nico looked appalled "there are so many things that should come to your mind when you think about me?"

"Like?" Umi raised an eyebrow curious of the answer, it's not like her childhood friend to think hard about something like chocolates, so she was actually surprised when she saw the words "the beautiful archer" written on her chocolates, hearing the surprised gasp from everyone else when they opened their own chocolates was enough to tell her that everyone received some words about themselves .

Well everyone was happy with their simple two word description but it didn't seem like Nico was, but she couldn't really think about her more than a annoying, two twin tailed, grade school looking, overdramatic annoying-

"Smart ,cute, lovely, amazing-" well that's typical Nico praising about herself, everyone was already ignoring her in the first place and hearing this she even lost the attention of the two girls who were listening to her.

"This chocolates are amazing Honoka-chan" Honayo said.

"Thanks Hanayo-chan"

"Hmm and tasty too"

"Thank you Kotori-chan"

'hey i'm talking here!"

Maki stared at her chocolates which had "Lovely piano player" written on it. She didn't want a friendship chocolate from Honoka, but of course she can't say that to the ginger now can she. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up to see Honoka thanking everyone for their compliments.

"What's wrong Maki-chan didn't you like the chocolate?" she turned to see Kotori standing next to her, who was also observing Honoka who was laughing at the lame joke about cats and Nico snorting at them calling them kids.

Was the whole day going to like this, she just wants to spend some time with her girlfri- Honoka, not have someone ask her if she was okay repeatedly throughout the day.

"No it's good" she muttered. Kotori didn't seem satisfied with the answer, regardless she didn't ask any further questions so Maki didn't try to continue the conversation.

"Come on now, since everyone had gotten their chocolates from our cute leader" she smiled at Honoka, who turned at not red at the small word, making Maki jealous, and Umi and Kotori to look at her suspiciously. "Let's get to practising".

with that said she proceeded to open the door of the clubroom and talked out as the other members followed. Maki didn't look at the ginger but she clutched the chocolates givrn by her closely to her chest and talked behind the others as a result she missed the concerned look on the ginger's face.

* * *

Maki signed for the tenth time that day, looking at the brightly wrapped chocolate boxes piled on one another on her desk. She hadn't even opened one, she was normally against the taste of really sweet chocolates, but today of all days felt as though all the chocolates have turned suddenly bitter, even though she hadn't tasted even one.

She fell back on her huge bed and looked up at the ceiling with dazed eyes, " _In the end I didn't get her chocolates, well I did but not the kind I wanted"_. She shielded her eyes from the bright tube light. Hanayo had given her a sympathetic look and Nozomi was muttering it's going to be okay obverse and over again.

But it's not, she wanted to scream in frustration, she wax being such a child it's not the end of the world because she didn't get the romantic type of chocolates from Honoka. She definitely wasn't even expecting it, but her stupid brain had to give her a random dream in which, Honoka was all red and figeting in front of her. When Maki had asked what's wrong

'i love you Maki-chan" she had said and before she could run away Maki had embraced her and held her face with her right hand, the other one around her waist.

Right when she was about to bring their faces closer

"Rrrrriiiinnngggg!" the bloody alarm clock interrupted her dream, she had thrown it down breaking it in pieces while her mother who had come into her room gaped at her.

So she probably expected a real life continuation of that and not getting even a hug was driving her nuts. Well it was pretty simple, she could go and hug Honoka herself, the chance of Honoka pulled away was null. The thought of her not wanting to hug was ridiculous.

But no she had to be passive and wait for a hug, and what did she get?, A friendship chocolate. Besides that didn't even count.

She tossed around facing her right to avoid the direct hit from the tube light's bright rays,

She did notice something strange though, Hanayo's consoling, Eli and Umi's looks? Did they know about her crush?

She panicked and sat up,

"Did they know? Nozomi had the cheek to tell them after that talk? But then she shook her head- Nozomi wouldn't do something like that. She may tease them to no end, but she was like a motherly figure and she would never do something that you didn't want her to.

Maybe the girls were concerned about her sad mood today ?

"Maki come down for dinner" She internal termoil was cut off by her mother's voice. As she came down for dinner she was greeted by mrs Nishikino's smiling face, no not the ordinary one,it was one which said 'i want to ask you about something'

And that something would be definitely something embarrassing.

She panicked and looked around, Dammit where was her dad when she needed him?

"So did you get any chocolates?" Instead of running away she decided to sit down and face her mother's questions.

Maki bit into her sandwich, wondering why her mother prepared a simple dinner of sandwiches and salads and the person just made them them chicken fry and biryani yesterday.

But then again she really wasn't feeling very hungry today.

"Yeah a lot of them" she muttered. She poured some water for herself and drank it while her mother frowned watching her.

"You didn't get any from your Honoka?" Maki who was about to take a bite of her sandwich paused and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"I already said you i-"

"Oh come on dear you're still denying it?" Well no point in saying no, she pretty much gave the clue when she asked her mother about it.

"I did get chocolates from her"

"Then why are you are so upset?" her mother questioned putting a bowl of rice for her. Maki took the rice.

"I'm not upset"

"But-"

 _ding dong!_ the sound of the doorbell resonated quite loudly in the quiet room, as her mother went to open the door Maki was thanking the unknown person for the interruption. It didn't last long though, as soon as her mother dissaperared from the scene her dad appeared.

"What if that's your crush?" her dad asked with a grin as he sat down, Maki who was about to drink some water paused.

"Wait what? You know? Mom told you? When did this happen?" Her dad laughed at the barrage of questions from her, but decided that answering the last question would answer all the previous ones.

"Yeah only about two to three times a day" Maki groaned, to hell with it that's the last time she's discussing anything with her mother.

"I doubt that it would be her" besides why would Honoka come at this time?.

"Oh dear what are you doing here so late? No no it's not that I'm not happy to see you but it's dangerous for a girl to walk outside at this time" Maki frowned, which one of mom's cousins would come at this time.

" _like I care"_ she drank her water, which she just been staring at the entire time.

"Maki dear" her mother called out "Honoka-chan wants to see you".

And that was enough for her to spill all the contents of her mouth on the table.

"Crap!" she brought out a cloth rubbing the table furiously as if she was removing a stain that wiping out the water.

"Dear what are you?-" seeing her daughter in the state she couldn't help but laugh, "really leave that work to the maid, come on Honoka is calling you".

"But-"

"No buts, now come on" she grabbed Maki's hand pulling her out towards the hallway, and a certain ginger who had been waiting brightened up as she saw Maki.

Maki gulped, Honoka actually came here, oh god her palms were sweating or it's probably the water. She was blushing now, probably because of embarrassment.

"Mom we're going for a walk in the garden" she muttered walking towards the ginger.

* * *

"Wow Maki-chan your garden is so pretty"

"Yeah I guess" Maki looked around analysing each window, the front door or any other opening to come to the garden. She had given her parents clear instructions to not to follow them for any reason, her parents had agreed grinning at her, so she doubted whether they would follow what had been said.

She was about to lead Honoka to a quiet place but paused to look at the bushes around them. What? Those bushes were thick anyone could hide in them.

Now her gaze went to the trees, but it came down as she realised her stupidity. God she was being paranoid, but who would blame her, after that eavesdropping incident at school she was always making sure noone was following her. How did it happen anyway, besides the 8 of them were eavesdropping on her, not just one.

She shook her head, no point in thinking crazy thoughts now her eyes then fell on the ginger who was happily walking beside her. She still hasn't asked why Honoka came. Did she want something? Or-

"Maki-chan" Honoka stopped suddenly as they reached a foundation, the moonlight reflected in the water making the blue shine even more brightly as if they were standing at the edge of a cliff with the ocean below them and a star studded sky above them.

"I wanted to-"

"Why did you come here?" she asked coldly, she didn't mean to be mean but the ginger had no idea how much she struggled the whole day. But seeing Honoka's pained look she instantly regretted saying it like that.

"Sorry-" she reached out to take Honoka's hand "I didn't mean to i-" she tried to search for words to tell, but ended up blank, damn her bad socialising skills.

Honoka looked at their interlocked hands, Maki didn't notice that she was holding Honoka's hand her face was turned looking at the foundation still trying to find words to tell Honoka.

She tightened the grip on Maki's hand, it's only then Maki realised where her hand was holding Honoka's she went to pull it back, but Honoka did it first but she didn't pull her hand back, instead she pulled Maki forward to her.s

"Whoah" Maki stumbled but managed to keep her balance, "what the?" she looked at Honoka irritated by the sudden pull, she had stumble around trying to stop herself from falling on the ground and also had to avoid hitting her in the process.

She saw Honoka trying totv hold in her laughter "Honoka!" she muttered trying to look angry but judging by how Honoka is laughing now she had clearly failed at that.

"Sorry Maki-chan, you looked so cute right now couldn't help myself" she grinned apologetically. Maki looked away, well there's no way she could stay mad at her for too long, even though her entire day was ruined by her, well not literally but mentally yes.

"Whatever" she was still looking away, "you still haven't told me why you have come here Has Honoka?" Not hearing a reply for some time she became concerned.

"Hono-" she went to stay but paused

She tightened the grip on Maki's hand, it's only then Maki realised where her hand was holding Honoka's she went to pull it back, but Honoka did it first but she didn't pull her hand back, instead she pulled Maki forward to her.s

"Whoah" Maki stumbled but managed to keep her balance, "what the?" she looked at Honoka irritated by the sudden pull, she had stumble around trying to stop herself from falling on the ground and also had to avoid hitting her in the process.

She saw Honoka trying totv hold in her laughter "Honoka!" she muttered trying to look angry but judging by how Honoka is laughing now she had clearly failed at that.

"Sorry Maki-chan, you looked so cute right now couldn't help myself" she grinned apologetically. Maki looked away, well there's no way she could stay mad at her for too long, even though her entire day was ruined by her, well not literally but mentally yes.

"Whatever" she was still looking away, "you still haven't told me why you have come here Has Honoka?" Not hearing a reply for some time she became concerned.

"Hono-" she went to stay but paused at the odd sight. Honoka was blushing and figeting as if she was struggling to say something.

She was actually blushing!

Upon that she looked like a girl who wanted to confess.

" _Wait CONFESS?"_ wait was this really happening. Maki could jump from joy but she controlled herself, she would have to wait for Honoka to finish confessing.

"Maki-chan i-"

"Yeah" Honoka blush deetpened.

"I well-"

"Come on say it" she was like a excited girl finally going to receive her favourite gift, but then again who could blame her she had been waiting for this moment for weeks now.

"I well I lov-"

"Maki-chan?"

"Maki-chan are you okay?" with that her head snapped back to reality, to see Honoka who had a perplexed look on her face.

"What?"

"Are you in the world of the living?"

"Huh what are you-" she looked around her surroundings, the ginger wasn't blushing and rose petals weren't falling from the sky.

She swore she saw rose petals.

"You kept on saying "Come on say it, what do you want me to say?". That's when it hit her rose petals don't fall from the sky in reality and Honoka wasn't blushing either.

So she was daydreaming, daydreaming at a time like this?.

" _Someone kill me now"_.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she muttered trying to cover her blush, she coughed into her fist.

"Sorry about that and-" she eyed Honoka "now come on tell me why you have come here, this is the third time I'm asking, answer me already!".

"Hmm, well I wanted to give you this" she pulled out a huge gift box which was pink coloured and had a red ribbon tied to it.

"Wha-" before she could blink the box was pushed into her hands. She looked at the beautifully wrapped box.

"It's not my birthday Honoka" she stated.

"Silly Maki-chan" Honoka smiled, "it's for valentine's day, today is not over yet". Maki's eyes widened,

"But you gave chocolates before why are you-?" she paused was Honoka really giving her-

"Well actually those chocolates were for valentine's, this is for congratulating you"

-or not.

"For?" Maki was sad it's wasn't what she thought, but she still got chocolates from the lovely ginger, that should make her happy.

"For making it into the national level in the piano competition", Honoka said as if it was common sense "silly Maki-chan you actually forgot that?".

"Oh" Well she did forget, not like it was her fault. How could she concentrate on anything when Honoka was constantly on her mind?.

" _Great I'm starting to turn into a lovesick girl, just perfect!"_ she frowned at her thoughts, her eyes moving from the ground to the gift box in her hands. There was something about it, something that shouldn't be there in a friendship chocolate.

"Honoka why is it heart shaped?" The gift was indeed heart shaped, and even though Honoka just simply gave it as a friend it looked like a lover's chocolate in whichever angle she looked at it.

"Well-" by the look on Honoka's face, it didn't seem like she noticed that or she probably ignored it, when I went to the shop and asked the shop manager it give me chocolates for someone special they gave me this?"

"S-special?" Ok she was blushing again. Honoka was observing a nearby bush of roses, they were so pretty.

"Yeah after that the shop manager and all the other people near us started smiling and winking at me-" she sat down to run her hands over the flowers, smiling at their beauty "and even wishing me all the best, I didn't understand why though" she muttered, her brows furrowed in thought at their odd behaviour.

Hearing no response Honoka looked up "why do think they did that, Maki-chan?"

Maki turned away observing the lights illuminating the garden, hundreds of light were at the edges giving a soft glow to the garden and having the moonlight just made it look even more beautiful.

"Maki-chan?" Maki wondered if Her Honoka was really that clueless, but after seeing past experiences she shouldn't be surprised.

Anyone would have thought she's giving the chocolates to her lover or something.

Lover?, But there was something about what she told, that one important detail.

"Honoka" she turned to face her and nearly collided with Honoka, she hadn't realised that Honoka had stood up and was standing next to her.

"Am I?-" she paused Honoka looked at her curiously still waiting for her sentence " am I really special to you?".

Honoka blinked once, then let out a broad smile the moonlight reflecting in her eyes making Maki's heart skip a beat, and jumped at the startled redhead giving her a warm hug.

"Of course Maki-chan is so special she's special to everyone in muse and-"

"No" Maki cut her off, she looked away twirling her hair, the ginger was too close, if she were to lean in then,

She shook away the thought,

"Am I special to you?" Maki bit her bottom lip waiting for the answer.

"Huh?" Honoka looked over Maki's shoulder taking in the beauty of garden, her eyes furrowed in thought trying to recall what had been said.

"Do you think I'm special to -"

"Of course Maki-chan is special to me," she muttered, her head resting on Maki's shoulder, her eyes glittering from the lights.

A hand tightened around her waist, she could feel Maki's chest heaving up and down her breathing seemed to have gone faster but the redhead hadn't run a marathon, the both of them were just standing there. Why would it start beating so fast?.

Maki adjusted the box in her free hand, the other hand busy in holding Honoka, she could hear sounds as if something was sliding down everytime she moved the box. That's weird she thought there was just one big chocolate in it, on top of that the box was even heavy.

"Honoka how many chocolates are there in this?" Honoka looked up from Maki's shoulder to her face to see a unsual amount of kindness on her face, it was odd she hadn't seen Maki this much calm with her.

Her hold was also gentle, she was looking at Honoka with curious eyes waiting for her answer patiently.

And gentle was not a word she would use to describe Maki.

"Hmm" she looked away from the amethyst orbs, looking at the trees in the garden, it was thick enough to be mistaken as a forest and Honoka could definitely get lost in them if she manages to stumble in a middle of dark moonless night, just like she's getting lost in Maki's eyes-

She looked up her eyes widening at her thoughts, what on earth was she thinking? Getting lost?

"Honoka?"

"Oh sorry" she put her signature smile back "well I actually made some strawberry shaped chocolates and put them inside you should try them, they are so cute" Honoka said, smiling when she recalled putting those pink strawberry shaped chocolates in the box, she was so tempted to eat them but restrainted herself, ok she might have eaten one or two but the rest of them were put straight into the box.

"Was that necessary?" Maki didn't have a sweet tooth infact she dislikes to eat too much sweet things and she had a ton of chocolates to eat. But she secretly loved the fact that Honoka had made chocolates for her.

"Yeah because Maki-chan is so special to me" Honoka exclaimed.

 _"Geez can't she see what she's doing to my poor heart?"_.

"Geez cut it out Honoka it's embarrassing" and after all the drama Maki decides to put on her stubborn act.

Well embrassed act to be precise.

"Eh?" Honoka faked a shocked look. "But you were so happy about it before"

"Whatever".

"Hmm" Honoka paused remembering something "you know Maki-chan something happened the day after I came back from your concert"

Maki blinked, oh she meant the concert where she blushed like hell and kept getting embarrassed by Honoka and there was that blonde jerk.

"I got another letter" and that was enough to bring her back to the present.

"What?" It didn't take her long to realise which letter Honoka was talking about.

"And she asked me to meet her at 6:00 am tomorrow in school" Honoka continued saying oblivious to Maki's upset demeanor.

"But that's too early" Honoka whined. "Seriously can't see come some other time" she grumbled, which person sets up a meeting that early anyway?.

"But it's still a chance to meet her!" At the continued silence Honoka turned to Maki "won't that be great? Maki-chan?".

Honoka didn't understand the reason for the silent treatment.

 _"As if I'll let you meet Honoka"_ Maki gripped the chocolates box tighter " _Honoka is mine, I won't let anyone touch her or take her"_ and with that she finally made a decision, something she might probably regret doing.

* * *

 **And that took forever to update, sorry about the lack of updates. It's just that i had gotten depressed over something and was going to commit suicide, well no not going to, but just thinking about doing so.**

 **But stuff happened it's okay now probably, *shudders* otherwise don't know what I will do.**

 **Upon that we had exams, fest and friend problems and the four girls sitting behind us never stop their continuous chattering. Ugh seriously is it that hard to keep quiet for 2 minutes.**

 **Well I'm a silent person, i am happy to sit quietly and listen to the class, might be boring but it's better than speaking continuously.**

 **And that's some reasons, yeah so life really crashes down sometimes and we have to build it from that point so it's doesn't crash again.**

 **Well that's it about my life.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, please read and review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Have a nice day. Take care, bye.**


End file.
